


Raising Hell

by OverARainbow



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverARainbow/pseuds/OverARainbow
Summary: After an attack leaves Lucifer close to death., the devil himself has a trick up his sleve. Leaving Chloe and Maze to take care of him. However when a threat rises will Chloe be able to protect the devil, or will he slip right through her fingers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Fanfiction. However I decided to post it here, since a user on tumblr in formed me that they very rarely use fan fiction. So here ya go Tumblr user!
> 
> This chapter is a little short, plot set up and such.

AN: Apologies for this chapter being so short. I was trying to gather my thoughts for which lead the beginning being hard so the next chapter will be longer guaranteed. I'll also be switching off between this and "The Girl Before you" So chapter here and then a chapter there. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!

Raising Hell-Chapter One

"Maze...it's an emergency," Decker spoke as she speeds down the road. Moaning could be heard from the back seat, where the devil laid curled up in a ball. Warm red blood rushed from his sighed, as she did his best to slow the bleeding.

"What's the problem, Decker." The demon said in annoyed tone.

"Well, we got a serious situation. It's about Lucifer." Another moan could be heard from the back as Decker slammed on the gas.

She wasn't losing him. Not now. Not after everything then had gone through. Not after losing him and getting him back so many times. If his father wanted him back in hell, then he would have to go through her first. He moaned again loudly. It felt as if her heart was gonna break. Her friend, her partner. Lay close to death in the back seat and she was helpless to do anything. Those people. The poison they used it wasn't human.

"Detective!" He had shouted before pushing her out of the way.

"Please Maze, I don't know what to do." The demon didn't respond for a moment.

"I'm on my way I'll be at Lux in five."

Chloe let out a sigh of relief knowing that at least Maze was on her way. The call ended as she screeched to a halt at the base of Lucifer's sky rise. Decker flew out of the front seat and ran to the back. Opening the door for Lucifer. Chloe had to hold back to tears as she pulled him out of the car.

Long black curls in draped over his eyes, as blood dripped down his face. His left hand covering a gash that stained his white button up red with blood. His shirt and pants ripped and torn from the scuffle. She wrapped her arm around his waist while putting his right arm on his shoulders he stumbled even with her support towards the building.

"Come on Lucifer, we just gotta get you inside."

"D-detective." His words another knife into her heart. His voice so broken. So damaged. It took everything Chloe had in her to keep it together.

"It's fine, you'll be fine." She said reassuring herself more than him. She led him to the elevator and helped him inside. His body leaning against her to stay standing.

"Detective." He whispered again. His gaze locked on hers, but she wouldn't look. "Please...detective…" The elevator dinged as she moved him into the penthouse. Not letting another word escape his lips.

She knew what he was going to say. To leave. To let him heal. But that weapon...he knew it wasn't human. So did she. It didn't matter how far way she was from him. It would still kill him. Chloe secretly knew that's what he really wanted. For her to go. So she didn't watch him...die. Chloe almost got choked up again as she led the devil to the couch and laid him down gently. Blood gently flowing down his face, as he closed his eyes.

"Lucifer!" Chloe cried. As the elevator dinged again, and Maze burst through.

Lucifer let out a loud cry, as Chloe dashed back to his side. Maze ran over and pulled Chloe away. Chloe fought the demons restraint. "What the hell are you doing!" Chloe shouted as Lucifer cried out again in pain. "He needs me!"

"No, he needs you to step away!"

"I'm not going anywhere Maze!"

"That's not what I mean." The demon said firmly as Lucifer's eyes rolled back inside his head.

"Lucifer!" Chloe cried again. Tears escaping her eyes this time. Maze loosened her grip and Chloe broke free. Running to his side. Trying to wake him. "Lucifer, please!"

"We need to get him to his bed."

"W-what are you thinking!. We need to get him to a hospital."

"No, we really don't. Bringing him to a hospital will only lead to worse problems" Maze started to pull him off the bed. "Now, are you gonna help me move him or what."

Chloe wanted to protest more, but she knew Maze knew how to handle the devil better than she did. Maze had been with Lucifer forever. They had been through everything together. If anyone knew what was best for him, it was Maze. Even if it didn't feel right to Chloe. She grabbed Lucifer's legs and helped Maze move him to the bedroom. They gently laid him down on the bed, as Maze began to unbutton his shirt.

"We need to get him out of these Clothes, and then you need to go."

"I'm not leaving!" Chloe said firmly.

"You want him to live or not?" Maze said shooting her a look.

Chloe sighed softly, before moving to the Devil's side. She helped Maze finish unbuttoning his shirt. She gently lifted him with the help of Maze and slid it off of him.

"Now you need to leave." Maze said as Chloe stared sadly at Lucifer. His eyes shut. His black hair curled. His face still cut up and bruised. All of this. All of this pain had been her fault. Her damn fault!. He had never let her down. Now when he needed her she was forced away. After he sacrificed himself for her. After all of this, she was being forced to leave. Just to possibly save his life. She knew that she was the reason he was so bruised. So hurt. She had to do something for him, but sadly she didn't know what. She figured, unfortunately, the only thing she could do, she left, and do as the demon said. So he could heal himself.

She held back tears as she leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "Come back to me." She murmured to him, as Maze took a seat in the chair adjacent to his bed.

"I'll call you when he wakes up." The demon said as she fiddled with her knives.

Chloe weakly nodded, as she gave him one last glance before heading towards to elevator. Tears finally escaping from her eyes as she stepped inside. She looked up at the sky tears still streaming from her eyes as she did. Her mind begging the man upstairs to save his son, as the elevator dinged and she headed to her car.

Chloe was awoken by the sound of her phone ringing in the early morning hours. She didn't even recall getting into bed early that night. Everything had just been one huge blur. Her body felt like it had been taken over. Every move she had made had not felt like her own. It was a blurry grief-stricken daze. All she knew is her friend was hurt. Possibly even dead at this point because of her. He had slowly picked up the phone.

"H-hello…" she said shakily. The caller paused for a moment before replying.

"He's awake. Asking for you. No shock there."

Chloe let out a sigh of relief when she heard mazes voice. He was alive. That's all that mattered.

"How soon can you get here?" Maze asked softly.

"Trixie's at Dan's so I have nothing to take care of here," Chloe said as she started to slip on some shoes, and grab her keys. "I'll be over in five." She added as she headed out the door.

That same daze took over her body as she drove to lux. Lucifer was fine now. He was going to be ok, but why didn't she feel ok.

"Detective!"

That cry playing over and over in her mind. She shook it away as she pulled up to LUX quickly going inside and heading upstairs. She tapped her foot impatiently as she elevator doors opened.

"Where is she." She heard a child say. That couldn't be right. No kids would be in here. The ding echoed through the room as Chloe stepped out. She didn't even have a moment to react before she was grabbed at the legs by something.

Chloe stumbled backward a little as she looked down. A small child with curly black hair clung to her leg.

"Chloe!" The child cried as Maze ran into the room.

"Sorry...he wouldn't wait any longer."

"H-he...Maze what are you talking about…" Chloe stammered as the child let go of her leg, and slowly backed away.

"C-Chloe…" the child said again. He couldn't be any older than seven if Chloe had to guess. He had a pointed nose and dark brown eyes. That were fixated on her. He wore rolled up pants that were clearly too large for hIm and no shirt. Gears slowly started to turn in Chloe's head as the child continues to stare up at him.

"We might have to explain this one to her, Maze." The child said in a voice that could melt anyone's, heart.

Expect for Chloe who was starting to piece it all together.

"You're probably right, Lucifer." Maze said as she gently placEd a hand on the child's shoulder.

"L-lucifer…" Chloe said just as her eyes rolled in the back of her head, and she made contact with the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, these chapters will come flooding in for the next few hours. There all finished and on my phone so hopefully I'll get everything through chapter Seven up by today or tomorrow. Then the rest will come as I post. Probably first Fanfiction then here.

He smiled at her as he reached out a hand for her. Pulling her into a dark space with him. His deep brown eyes looking down at her, as she gently grabbed his hand.

Stars light up the room as soon as she did. He smiled at her as he started to twirl her around happily. She laughed a little as he picked her up.

“What would I do without you?” Lucifer said softly into her ear.

“You probably would have died less.”

That got a loud chuckle out of him. “True, but where's the fun in that.” He said touching her cheek.

She reached up to stroke his face when a warm liquid touched her fingers. She slowly pulled away as she noticed blood dripping from her fingers. “Lucifer...you're bleeding.”

The devil just smiled. “Well, I did just get attacked.”

Chloe's heart raced as he said that. Memories starting to flood back to her as the stars quickly went out. He gently placed her back on the ground.

“Guess our moment of peace is almost up.”

“Lucifer what are you-” he gently placed a finger in front of her lips.

“Not much time to explain deceive. You're gonna go back any moment.”

“Go back, go back where.” She asked as he gently touched her hand again.

“Doesn't matter. You have to continue to be strong for me though. You have to do this for me. What your going back to isn't going to be easy, but please detective.” His voice sounded hurt and broken. “Just please...don't leave me.” When she turned to look at him again, he was gone.  
________________________________________  
“Chloe.” She heard a small voice say as she came too. She opened her eyes, only to be welcomed by those same deep brown eyes she had just been staring into moments before.

“Don't leave me.”

However, the man that those eyes belonged to no longer stood before her. Now in his place was a young boy. With loose curly hair. A round face, and a worried expression placard on it.

“I was starting to get worried…” he said nervously as he crawled up onto the bed beside her.

Right, Lucifer had gotten hurt. He had done something...that healed him. However, she didn't understand how or why he decided to make himself younger. Nor did she know if the man she called her partner, her friend, was still in there, or if she would ever get that man back.

She pushed those feelings aside for the time being. Lucifer was an immortal being as old as the universe itself. If anyone knew how to fix himself it was him...probably.

She smiled a little at the child, as she sat up. “It's ok, Lucifer I'm fine.”

He smiled and hugged her. Then instantly pulled away. “Sorry... I don't know what overcame me there.”

Ok, so her Lucifer was still there. Mentally at least it seemed.

“That's gonna be happening a lot Lucifer. You know that.” Maze said as she walked in and sat down in Lucifer's chair.

“I know Maze, but I'm trying not to worry the detective more that I already have.” He said as he crossed his arms. He wore one of his normal dress shirts, that was extremely too big on him. Sleeves rolled up, but they still almost covered his hands.

Chloe held back a laugh at the image. Only a day prior. On one of the worst days, she had ever lived through. The tall, handsome(though she would never admit it out loud), literal devil. Had been a full grown former ruler of hell. Now in his place was a pint size would be king. That somehow had done this to himself. A question that was starting to nag at the back of Chloe's head.

Everything had happened so suddenly that she hardly had time to process all of it. Let alone the biggest question of all.

She pushed herself closer to the young devil, as he smiled softly at her. Melting Chloe's heart all over again.

“Alright, all jokes aside. What the actual hell is going on.” Chloe switching her expression from sweet and gentle. To more serious and assertive. A look she mostly reserved for the interrogation room.

Lucifer shifted a little where he sat. He turned and looked at Maze. As if to ask for the demons guidance in all this. Which was a funny sight? Since typically it was reversed. “Well, you see detective...this isn't the first time this has happened.”

Chloe let out a soft laugh. “Trust me. I already figured that one out.”

“Of course you did. Smart as ever.” Lucifer said quietly. “Well, I learned this trick after spending time in hell.”

“A trick”? Chloe said raising her eyebrows.

Lucifer nodded. “Hell was my own domain. The place I controlled completely on my own. While it wasn't my choice of location. I did enjoy that freedom...but not every being that dwelled there thought that way.”

Chloe's heart started to ache softly. A child. Someone's child. Forced to spend their days running the very place humans feared more than anything. A man who had to do things, things like what was currently happening. Just to keep his place in that domain. Just to remind the creatures there that he wasn't an easy being to mess with. A child who never knew true love, because he was always fighting not to buried by others thoughts and actions towards him.

How could a father ever destine their child to such a fate?

“Every once in awhile a rebellion would break out. lost souls or other demons would attack.”

“Low life traitors,” maze muttered.

“Well, a few times I would get attacked.”

“But, I thought your mortal sitch was only around me.”

Lucifer nodded. “Yes, but angels can kill angels. As well as demon daggers, and other weapons that are forged in hell or the high city.”

Maze whipped out her daggers just then and gently placed them on the bed. Which was an interesting thing for the demon to do? She typically just threw those blades where ever she wanted to. Not caring who she harmed. However, Chloe suspected that maybe things were different given Lucifer's current state.

“Exactly. These...do more than just prick.” He said gently pricking his finger on the blade. As a small stream of blood dripped from his hand. “So, when I was first attacked. I almost died. Until Maze came up with a plan.”

Maze smirked a little. Chloe knew Maze was internally praising herself for her genius.

“Angels can switch their forms. In certain situations. Allows them to blend in. Helps us blend in with humans without causing much suspicion. I lost that ability, at least I thought I did. I learned quickly I can travel down my own timeline.”

Chloe made a face. “Your own timeline? So this is you from your childhood.” She said gesturing towards his current state.

Lucifer nodded a little at her. His baggy sleeves sliding back down his arms as he did. He groaned slightly as he rolled the sleeve back up. “Yes, this was me as an angelic little wanker.” He said in annoyed tone.

“So, wait. How does any of this help your future body heal?”

“Patience detective.” He said playfully, as she just rolled her eyes at his “luciferness”. Kid or not, it was still the same old Lucifer.

“Since I traveled down my own timeline. My future self-doesn't currently exist. That body isn't real yet. So since angels can shift forms, that forms we shift back into are always healed. In perfect condition, so we can go back and carry on with our heavenly duties. It sometimes just takes a little time.” He said waving his arms around a bit.

“But if that body doesn't exist…” Chloe said worry in her voice.

Lucifer turned and looked at her. Seeing the worry in her eyes. He gently moved closer to her. “It's ok, Chloe. My body will be fine. I'll be back to the old me in no time.”

She looked up at him, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. “How long?”

“A week...possibly longer.”

“A week,” Chloe said with a slow nod.

Lucifer sighed a little and looked down at the bed. “However there is one more thing.”

Chloe held in a groan. “Of course there is.”

“What is it?”

“Since I traveled back on my own timeline...my memories are gonna fade. Just for now. They will return once my body is fully healed. But until then…”

“You won't remember me...or any of this.”

He nodded sadly. “I can already feel them slipping.” Fear crept into his voice as a single tear dripped down his face.

Chloe was scared, no she was terrified. All of this barely made any sense. She, however, had to be strong. For him. For the both of them right now. She wrapped a hand around him and pulled him into her chest.

“I'm scared…” he said in a tone that no longer sounded like the devil she knew. She continued to hold back her tears, but it was becoming increasingly more difficult.

Maze finally rose from her seat and moved beside him. “We will both protect you Lucifer. You'll be back to normal in no time.” The demon then did something Chloe had never seen her do with such tenderness before. Maze leaned forward and gently kissed the devil on his forehead.

“M-Maze…” he mumbled as his eyes closed, and he gently fell asleep in Chloe's lap. Chloe's eyes looked up at Maze.

“What did you do,” Chloe asked quietly. As she stroked his head.

“I just eased his thoughts. He tends to get...emotional like this.” The demon gagged at that. “So, I just put him to sleep for now. While his thoughts regress.”

“And that's helpful how?”

The demon shrugged. “Always made things easier for me.”

Chloe sighed a bit. Frustrated with her roommate, but slightly understanding where she came from. Maze didn't know who to deal with this. She wasn't his babysitter she was his protector. So, of course, she wouldn't understand exactly how to take care of the young devil.  
________________________________________  
Lucifer slept for several hours. His head gently resting on Chloe's lap the whole time. She had barely moved since he had fallen asleep. Not wishing to wake him. She also didn't want to move him.

He looked so peaceful. So innocent. A look she rarely saw on him. Which made sense since right now this wasn't her Lucifer. This was just a boy. A boy who had yet to rebel from his father. One that still wanted to please his father. To make him proud. Not the man that had been betrayed by him. That had his heart ripped, and his body burned as he fell from the high heavens and down to earth.

Wounds that would never truly heal. No matter how many times a week he went to therapy.

“Do you have anything he can wear?” Maze asked after a long period of silence. The demon had been busy packing up his things. The two of them had agreed for the time being they would just have him stay with them. They both figured he couldn't be more of a handful then Trixie.

Right?

 

“No, I don't. He probably won't like anything Trixie has. Even if he did, it would probably still be too small for him.” Which was true. For a seven-year-old, he was still pretty tall. Which Chloe just assumed had something to do with being a celestial being and all.

Maze sighed a little. “Guess I'll go get him something.” Maze mumbled as she finished packing up some more of his things.

Chloe smiled a little at her roommate. “Thank you, Maze.”

She waved Chloe off. “Yeah, yeah. I'm the best. I know.” Maze slung her bag over her shoulder and headed out of the penthouse.

“I'll head out soon,” Chloe called after her roommate. The demon flashed her a thumbs up. Just as she disappeared.

Chloe sighed running her hand through Lucifer's hair one more time.

The little devil mumbled a little as he turned in his sleep.

Her heart skipped a beat. Every Time he let out a soft breath her heart melted over and over again. It reminded her when Trixie was a baby. How she would watch her sleep, mindlessly for hours. Just watching her take breath, after breath.

After the hell on earth that was the day before. It helped Chloe settle, knowing that he was ok. Knowing that he would be alright. However much like how when she watched Trixie. She knew that at that moment this child meant everything to Chloe, and she would be damned if she let anyone harm him.

She kissed his forehead, and gently picked him up.Maze had originally told her that he would be out for a few hours. She would rather get him to her apartment when he was sleeping rather than being awake.

Trixie had always been difficult to take anywhere as a child. She did not wanna know what it would be like with an angel child.  
________________________________________  
After an hour. She had grabbed a few things that she had left at his apartment. Showered, she had still looked like she had been run over by a truck from the day before. Stopped to get a few groceries. Leaving Lucifer to sleep in the car while she did. It was a cool fall day, so he was safe being in the car for a few minutes.

Now she was finally holding him in her arms ready to enter the apartment, as she held a bag of groceries in one of her hands. She cared him up to the apartment. She opened the door and was immediately greeted by a familiar sound.

“Mommy!” Trixie came running. The little girls smile for a moment, before pausing. “Mommy, who is that.”

Crap. Chloe hadn't figured out a cover for him while he was this way. She let out a soft sigh, knowing what her partner, who was currently asleep in her arms would do.

“I never lie detective.”

“Well, monkey that's kind of an interesting story.”

Chloe spent the next few minutes explaining the situation. When Lucifer had come clean to Chloe when he came back from his little walk in the desert. He had shown her everything. While she thought he had done it in private in her apartment, while Trixie slept. She had been mistaken. Trixie had listened to the entire conversation and now knew what she always believed.

That Lucifer truly was the devil.

“So, he is stuck this way.” The little girl asked as Chloe brought him to the couch and laid him down.

“He said he would only be this way for about a week.”

“So, is he staying here?” Trixie said with excitement.

Chloe smiled and nodded. “Yep, gonna be a week long sleepover.”

Trixie squealed with excitement, as Maze walked in. A bag of clothes in her hand.

“Hi, Maze,” Trixie said happily high giving the demon as she walked over and sat the clothes down on the couch. Before proceeding to walk over and sit down beside her sleeping boss.

“Is he gonna wake up soon?” Trixie asked joining Maze on the couch.

“He will in just a moment.” Maze gently placed her hand on his forehead.

Chloe's back stiffened a little as she did. “Maze, what are you doing.”

Maze chuckled a little. “Don't worry decker. I'm just sorting out his memories, so he doesn't freak out that he is no longer in the silver city.”

Chloe sighed realizing Maze truly had this handled. She didn't know what it would be like if Lucifer lost his cool as a child. As an adult, he could throw people through glass windows with just a flick of his hand. No telling what he could do as a pissed off seven year old with angelic powers.

Maze said something the Chloe couldn't make out, as a soft murmur escaped her lips.

“Lucifer.” Maze said gently, as she brushed some of his curls out of his eyes.

The young devil slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her. “Hi, Mazikeen.”

Maze laughed a little. “Glad to see your awake.”

Lucifer slowly sat up as Trixie and Chloe took a step back. Giving them some room. Lucifer looked around, a little dazed. His attention stopping on Chloe, before smiling again.

“Hi, Chloe.” He said getting up and hugging her legs. Chloe sighed a sigh of relief.

“I thought he wouldn't know me?” Chloe asked Maze.

“He doesn't really. Whenever this happened in hell, I just switched his memories around to think I was a friend of his parents. Taking care of him for a bit.”

For a demon Maze truly did care for this child version of her boss. Though Chloe had come to realize that Maze does like several people, and she likes Lucifer more than anyone else. So it made sense she would do everything in her power to help him, as well as make things easier for her when it came to taking care of the young devil.

Lucifer then turned his gaze towards Trixie. Who immediately smiled at her new playmate. “Do you wanna make a fort!” Trixie said in a high pitch squeal.

Lucifer looked puzzled. “A fort?”

“You don't know what a fort is?”

He shook his head sadly.

Trixie turned and looked at Chloe. “Can I show him how mommy, please!” The little girl said flashing her best puppy dog eyes.

“Alright monkey, just for a bit. Then bedtime. You still have school in the morning.”

Trixie grabbed Lucifer's hand and pulled him towards her room.

Chloe chuckled as she saw the two children take off.  
________________________________________  
Chloe had set up several things for him on the pull out couch as they played. Setting up some sheets and chlothes for him.

Trixie and Lucifer had been peacefully playing to her, and mazes relief. While Maze had been trying To get a hold of Amenidial. Who had just disappeared out of nowhere? After several failed attempts the demon gave up trying to contact him and was now determined to go out and drag him back herself.

Leaving Chloe alone with the two kids. Chloe didn't mind. Gave her some time to just watch them. Lucifer to her surprise acted like any other child. Playing happily, arguing a few times with Trixie, but they worked it out rather quickly. Maybe he didn't have his powers yet?

Though after everything Chloe had suffered through, she highly doubted that. Why would the universe decide to give her a break now?

Chloe knocked on the door, just as the two were finishing up their fort.

They had draped a few blankets several chairs that they had collected from around the apartment. Then laid pillows out on the floor, a few of Trixie's stuffed animals, and a few games.

“Bedtime guys.”

“But mom.”

“But Chloe!”

They whined in sync. Chloe laughed and rolled her eyes at them. “No buts guys, now come on.”

Fifteen minutes later Trixie was curled up in bed, already half asleep. As Chloe picked up Lucifer and tucked him into bed. Maze had gotten him pajamas that read “Little Hellion” on them. A joke that flew over the young devils head, however, Chloe got a few good chuckles from that.

She pulled the sheets up to his chest, as she kissed his head.

“Chloe.” He asked softly, just as she was about to go upstairs.

“Yes, Lucifer.”

He fumbled with the blanket as she stared down at the sheets. “Could you...stay with me.” There was a spark in his eyes, that showed a brief glimmer of the Lucifer she knew. “Mummy and daddy never do. They just tell me to be brave.”

Chloe couldn't help but feel sorry for Lucifer. From all the stories in which he eluded to his parents were not so great, she had never realized just how much they didn't really care. They always said they did. However in Chloe's eyes leaving their children when they needed them the most, was no way to treat a child.

“Of course Lucifer.” She slid into bed and he immediately wrapped his arms around her. Burying his face into the side of her chest.

“Good night, detective.”

And her heart skipped another beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe woke up with a jolt as she found herself in the middle of a street. Multiple police cars surrounding her. A thick layer of smoke filled the area, along with her head. An officer quickly ran to her side, once they say Chloe laying down in the street.

“Ma'am are you alright!”

Chloe's head was foggy, and the world seemed off focus. As the female officer gently pulled Chloe to her feet. Chloe stumbled a bit, as she heard people shouting.

“Sir, you can't go in there!”

More smoke was surrounding them as officers ran towards someone who was coming towards her.  
She nearly stumbled again as another pair of hands grabbed her shoulder.

“Detective!” The smooth English man spoke in a terrified manner. He held onto her tightly, as he guided her out of the building.

“L-Lucifer…” she slurred.

He pulled her a little closer to him as he continued to get her out of the building and to safety. “Shhh, I got you.”

He had successfully gotten her out of the building. When she heard more voices start to scream.

“GET DOWN!” She heard someone scream. As suddenly her and her partner were being forced to the ground. Her mind blacked out for several moments before she started to come back too.

Blood.

Lucifer.

Chloe pulled herself to her feet as the smoke cleared again.

Lucifer, where was Lucifer.

Blood, she saw more blood.

Oh, God.

“Chloe!”  
________________________________________  
“Chloe!” She felt a small body jump onto her as she jolted awake. Lucifer smiled at her happily. His legs crossed as he sat on top of her. Chloe stifled a little laugh as she picked up the child and sat him next to her.

“Now, is that any way to wake someone up?”

The little devil just shrugged. “I dunno. That's what my siblings do.”

A smirk crept across the detective's face as images of young angelic children, acting like true children peeked through her head. A tiny Lucifer playing with a young Amenadiel. Acting how children should. Enjoying their three minutes of childhood and peace. Before they were all turned against each other by their father's actions. It was a sweet thought that she wished had lasted longer.

Chloe ruffled his a little hair, as Trixie came running in. “Morning mommy. Morning Lucifer.” The little girl said happily, as Lucifer blushed a little. Chloe squinted a little at the little boy's expression. Did he...no couldn't be. Not with her daughter.

“I'm hungry mommy,” Trixie whined a little as she playfully laid across Chloe. Chloe laughed a little and picked her up.

“Alright monkey.” She carried the little girl over to the kitchen. As Lucifer just watched them walk away. Not sure whether or not to follow them. His question was answered a moment later. “Come on Luci!” Trixie called, and the little devil came running happily.  
________________________________________  
After breakfast, which from Trixie's persistence had been chocolate chip pancake.Lucifer had never had them before. Which didn't surprise Chloe, but shocked her daughter. Chloe sent Trixie off to get ready for class as she cleaned up the kitchen. While the little devil just sat and watched.

Chloe sighed a little. Figuring that some things just never change.

“Where is Trixie going,” Lucifer said his gaze locked on the little girl as she packed her school bag for the day.

“She's going to school,” Chloe answered as she finished cleaning the counters.

“S-school…” lucifer said a little bit baffled by the word. “What's that?”

“It's where you go to learn things.”

“Why can't you just do that at home.”

“That's called homeschooling, Luci.” The little girl said, butting in. “Is that what you did...I mean what you do in heaven?”

Lucifer shrugged a little. “Not sure if that's what you would call it, but probably. Do you learn how to be a good angel at school?”

Chloe held back a little laugh, as Trixie started a to giggle a little. Both of the women laughing just a little at the devil. As his expression turned sour.

“Why are you making fun of me.” He growled a little as his eyes flashed red. They both froze immediately at that. His eyes still red, even as they stopped.

“L-Lucifer...were not making fun of you.”

“It sure seemed like it!” He growled a little. Trixie backed away from him a bit.

“We weren't I promise,” Chloe said as she took a step closer to him. “It's ok Lucifer.”

The young devil's eyes changed back to normal, as a flicker in his eyes showed her that the Lucifer she knew was back in control. Only for a brief moment though. “I'm sorry…” Lucifer said lowering his head. “I didn't mean to.”

Chloe moved over to him and lowered herself to his level. “It's ok Lucifer. I understand that it's hard to control it sometimes.” She wasn't speaking to the child in that moment. She was speaking to her friend. The devil she knew. That man that would sacrifice everything for her time and time again without giving it a second thought. The man that had been treated as a villain his whole life. Destined to torture dead humans for a lifetime. Who's anger tended to control his thoughts, even when he tried to ignore it. She was talking to that devil, that Lucifer Morningstar.

Telling the little bit of him that was in there, that she understood.  
________________________________________  
Chloe kissed Trixie on her head as she sent her off to her school day. “Bye, monkey,” Chloe said as she waved to her daughter, as she ran off into the school. Chloe slipped into the car and smiled at the devil who sat in the back seat. staring absentmindedly out the window.

Trixie hadn't said a word to him since his blow up after breakfast. Chloe sighed a little knowing the devil took it personally. She figured that was another part of her Lucifer. The one who knew he hadn't meant to scare her young daughter. The one who didn't want to be seen as a monster. The man locked far away inside a child's mind and body.

“It will be ok Lucifer, she will come around.”

He didn't say a word just kept staring out the window.

Chloe started to drive back to her apartment when a call popped up on the screen of her car.

Maze.

“Hey, Maze.” The detective said sweetly into the blue tooth. Chloe could hear Lucifer shuffling in the back, as she continued to drive.

“I found him.”

“Amenidial?”

“Who the fu-”

“Maze, there's a child in the car.” Chloe interrupted the demon before she could finish.

“He isn't actually a child,” Maxed said in annoyed tone.

“I know that...but you know...he doesn't,” Chloe said in a hushed tone. The last thing she wanted was for Lucifer to find out, and freak out. Get upset at them for not telling him what/who he truly was.

Just the mere misunderstanding earlier that morning almost lead to a complete disaster. Who knows what he could do if he was truly angered.

“So, where Is he?” Chloe asked, pulling herself out of her own head space, and bringing her roommate back into the conversation.

“At the apartment, where are you?”

“We're on our way,” Chloe said as she looked back at Lucifer. Who had returned his attention back to the window? His arm rested against the side of the car. His gaze far off into the distance. Fully engrossed in his own thought. A look she had seen him have before. As her eyes turned to look back at the road, after the split second gaze at Lucifer. In the corner of her eyes, she could have sworn she saw her Lucifer's reflection in the window.

Another call started to come in just as Chloe's eyes stared back at the road. “It's, Daan. Maze I gotta go. We will be there in a few minutes.”

Before the demon could protest Chloe dropped the call and picked up Dan’s.

“Hey, Chloe.”

“Hi, Dan.”

Lucifer pulled his gaze from the window again. Clearly recognizing the name. The devil smirked a little, as he mouthed Douche to himself.

“Chief said you called out for the week, is everything ok?”

Chloe rolled her eyes a little. Typical of Dan to call several days after the fact. He had been on the scene when it had happened. Almost prevented Chloe from dragging Lucifer into her car. Though she pushed him aside, knowing a hospital was not an option for the devil.

While Lucifer had come clean to Chloe he was still apprehensive about telling the others. Especially Dan, which Chloe found odd. Possibly due to the fact that Dan and Amenadiel have a sort of relationship. While Lucifer may bad mouth his father worshiping brother, he did truly care for him. Lucifer wasn't one to break up a friendship especially one that involved someone he cared about, even if he would never admit it.

“Lucifer is just not feeling well.”

“Oh, is he ok?”

Chloe looked at the little devil in the back seat, who just shrugged.

“He got hurt really badly, Dan. Though he says his immortality will help him out.” She forced a small laugh out, as Dan laughed a little as well.

“Alright, well I'll come over later and help you out.”

Chloe almost choked on air. “Oh, Dan that's ok.”

“No, no. Lucifer is a big help...well some of the time. That's the least I can do for him.”

“Dan, really it's fine. I got this.”

“Nope, I'm coming,” Dan said before he hung up. Chloe slammed her fist into the steering wheel, as Lucifer whimpered a little.

Shit.

A few minutes after Dan had hung up on her, Chloe pulled up to the apartment. “Come on Lucifer.” She called as he hopped out of the back seat and ran up to her. Taking her hand gingerly as he did. He smiled sweetly up at him, as she ruffled his hair a little. “Hopefully I didn't scare you back there.”

He shook his head. “No, not really. Though I guess I should be saying the same thing.” 

Chloe smiled a little more at that as she pulled her keys out of her pocket. She unlocked the door, only to be greeted by the sound of two people arguing. Chloe took a deep breath as she led Lucifer inside.

Maze and Amenidiel were at the counter arguing about who knows what as Chloe and Lucifer walked in.

“See, I told you.” Maze mocked as the young devil ran over to Maze.

“Hi, Mazikeen,” Lucifer said hugging her leg. The demon bent down and gently kissed his forehead.

“Hey, there little demon.” He laughed a little at that. Chloe couldn't help but wonder how exactly Maze had learned to care, and possibly even love the young devil the way she did.

It was a type of affection Maze didn't show anyone else.

Amenidiel turned his attention to the younger version of his brother. Letting out a soft sigh. “How did this happen?” He said turning his attention towards the detective.

“We were attacked…” Chloe said softly.

“I understand he is mortal around you, Chloe. However what kind of weapon did they use? it could allow us to figure out what's going on more easily.”

Chloe thought for a moment. Everything had happened so fast, she could barely remember the events exactly. “I-I don't really remember. It was a bomb...kind of.”

“A bomb?” Amenadiel questioned.

Chloe nodded as Lucifer walked over to her. She smiled at him and ruffled his curly hair a little.

“Was there anything different about this ‘bomb’” Maze said using air quotes around the word bomb.

Chloe tried to think again as she took a seat at the bar. Lucifer followed her and pulled on her pant leg. She laughed a little and picked him up. Sitting him on her lap. “I don't really remember.”

“Come on Decker, you gotta remember something.”

Chloe shook her head again. “I really don't. I just remember Lucifer…” she said looking at the little boy. Who starred up at her with dark eyes. “Never mind.” She said shaking her head. Knowing the demon and the angel knew exactly what she was getting at.

Amenidial sighed a little. “If we don't have any more information about the bomb then we can't know exactly who, or possibly what did this.”

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows. “Wait you think maybe something did this?”

Amenidial, nodded. “It's possible. Lucifer could have a bounty on his head in the high heavens at this point.”

Lucifer looked at Chloe again. “What is he talking about Chloe?”

“Oh, nothing sweetie.”

Did she just call him sweetie? Her? To him?

She sat the little devil back on the floor. “Hey, Lucifer why don't you go fix up Trixie and you’s fort. I think that would make her very happy.”

Lucifer liked that idea a lot and took off to Trixie's room to go and fix up the fort.

“Alright,” Chloe said sitting back down at the bar. “So, anything could have done this?”

Both Maze and Amenidial nodded.

“Great.” Chloe let out a frustrated groan. “Any idea what it could be at least?”

Alenideil shrugged. “Not unless we find out more about this bomb. If we figure out what it was made of it could allow us to narrow down what possible entities could have done it.”

“Or possible siblings.” Maze butted in.

“Yes, that too.”

“You think one of your siblings did this?”

“Who knows. It's a possibility.” Amenidial said softly. “He isn't very well liked back home.”

“Yeah, I kind of figured that. But wanting to kill your own brother?”

“We do as father asks. We tend not to question anymore.”

Because if they questioned it led to hell, and for one of them that was quite literal. Chloe understood that and it kind of made sense that no one would want to go against their father after what had happened to Lucifer. They had just kept their mouths shut, and did as they were told. Like mindless drones. Lucifer could never stand for that. She knew a part of him deep down would rather be outcast then live as a mindless drone, even if that meant being vilified for all of intermittent as he was.

“Dan insisted on coming over sometime today,” Chloe said hesitantly. “I thought at first that could be bad, and it still is. However, he may remember some details about the bomb.”

Maze and Amenidiel both looked at each other. As if to ask whether or not they thought that was a good idea without saying a word. However, Chloe answered it for them.

“I know you guys don't want Dan to find out...but I feel like he deserved to know. Especially after Charlotte.”

That had been the bomb that had taken Chloe by surprise. That Charlotte had been Lucifer's mother. The mom he would never let her meet. The women that always seemed to get tangled in all of Lucifer’s business, even when he insisted that they had no relation. Yes, she did know she was his stepmother for a brief period, however being Lucifer's actual mother. The goddess of all creation. That Lucifer had sent her to another dimension so she couldn't harm anyone. Thus allowing the actual Charlotte Richards to return to her body. Was a completely different pill to swallow. Though no one had a harder time with Charlotte returning to normal than Dan.

He had fallen hard for the goddess and everything she did. When she had woken on the beach with no memory of anything that had happened, Dan had been crushed. Barely talking to anyone for several days as she tried to mend things with Charlotte to no avail.

“She's right,” Amenideil said.

“Wait you agree?” Maze and Chloe said at the same time.

Amenidial nodded. “Yes, he deserves to know. After everything.”

Chloe smiled a little. “Well glad we worked that out quickly. Now, what about Lucifer?”

“What about him?” Maze said, a little sliver of worry escaping her lips.

“He um...has his powers.”

“Which powers,” Amenidial asked.

“The fires of hell,” Chloe said rubbing the back of her neck. “His eyes glowed this morning when he got upset.”

“Well, it could be worse. He could have his angelic powers as well.” Maze said with a slight chuckle. “Wait, does he have his angelic powers?”

Chloe shrugged. “I'm not sure. How would we know?”

“His wings,” Amenidial said firmly.

“Wait, what difference would that have? He has his wing now in his future body.”

“Those are new wings, Chloe. We would know if we saw the old ones.” He started to head towards her bedroom. “Come on Chloe I'm gonna need your help.”

Chloe immediately jumped down from the stool and followed after the fallen angel.

“What's the plan.”

“We're gonna force his wings out.”

“Alright, and how do your propose we do that.”

“Like this, sorry in advance Chloe.” He firmly took her shoulder and tossed her into the room.

Chloe hit the ground with a thud. Knocking the wind out of her in the process. “W-what the…” was all she could muster as Amenidial came over and picked her up by the neck. His hold was gentle but firm. Not squeezing any of the air out of her lungs as she did.

Chloe knew then what the plan was. To scare Lucifer, by attacking the one thing they all knew he cared about. Her.

Lucifer immediately came out of the fort and saw Amenidiel holding Chloe in his grasp.

Chloe looked at him, not saying or doing anything. If this was gonna come back and bit them in the ass later, she wasn't gonna have any of it. She needed him on her side right now. She needed him to trust her through all of this.

“W-what are you doing…” Lucifer aid as tears started to spill from his eyes. Chloe couldn't look anymore. Her heart breaking at the sight of the young devil crying.

“I'm just doing what I should have done from the start." Amenidial lifted his hand up, going in to strike Chloe. When his hand was suddenly stopped.

Long white features blocked Amenidial from finishing his fake blow on the Detective. Causing him to immediately drop Chloe. She fell to the floor with a thud, as she turned her gaze towards Lucifer.

Beautiful white wings extended out of Lucifer's body. However, they looked almost metallic and less like feathers. Something very different from the wings he had shown her not too long ago.

The worst thing Maze could have predicted came true.

Lucifer was the young light brighter once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!:)


	4. Chapter 4

“Lucifer, for the last time get down from there!” Amenidial asked the young devil, who was atop a bookshelf in Chloe and Maze’s apartment. 

After the scuffle earlier Lucifer had flocked to the top of the shelf while Amenidial had helped Chloe off the floor. The young devil just glared at his older brother, dark eyes blazing. Not saying a single word. Arms crossed, and wings spread. In Chloe's eyes, he looked like a very pissed off canary. A creature that may try to look/seem threatening. However their small stature and cute exterior prevent's them from doing so.

Maze was spread out on the couch, tossing popcorn in her mouth as she watched the fallen angel. Amendiel turned and looked at Maze. “You know you could help.”

The demon just laughed as she tossed another piece of popcorn into her mouth. “Where’s the fun in that.” Maze said with a smirk as the Angel groaned. 

“So, the devil himself is currently a child.” Dan who had come in during the time the young devil had flown to the top of the bookshelf, ducking from the child as he did so. Who had surprisingly taken everything pretty well, considering the truth quite literally nearly smacked him in the face. It had only taken two beers to get Dan to relax. Which according to Lucifer had been way less than what Linda had needed when she found out, as well as the detective. It had taken her almost a whole bottle of wine to truly allow it to sink in. 

Dan may not be the best person there is. He may screw up more than most, but if there was one thing Chloe knew for sure is that he was tough. God, he was tough. Considering everything he had gone through in his life he had learned to tackle things with his chin up, and his fists clenched. 

“So, when did this happen?” Dan asked taking Chloe out of her own head space. She looked up from the glass of wine she had poured herself. 

“Two days ago. After the attack.”

“So, that's why you're taking the week off. To take care of him?”

Chloe shrugged a little. “He asked me to protect him, Dan. What was a gonna do.”

“Well can't Amenidiel and Maze handle him.”

Typical of Dan to try to throw the work onto someone else. Chloe rolled her eyes a little, as she gestured towards Amenadiel. Who was currently scolding the young devil, trying to get him to come down once more. Only to be rejected by Lucifer as he blew as raspberry at his brother. “Oh, that's it!” She could hear Amenidial say as he started to climb up the bookshelf.

“Does it look like they have it under control.”

Dan rubbed the back of his neck a little. “I guess not.” Dan then let out a soft sigh. “Alright, so what are we gonna do?”

“Lucifer said it would only take a week or so, and it has already been two days. So just gotta keep our eyes on him.”

“Alright, but what about the attack.”

Chloe sighed a little again. “I don't know Dan.” She said taking another sip of her wine. “Amenideil and Maze said it could have been anything.”

“But, that thing was specifically attacking Lucifer.”

“That's what they believe.”

Dan groaned a little. Knowing that while Lucifer had become sort of a friend to Dan. That bad things always happened around him, and towards those whom he cared about. Now he truly understood why that happened. Somewhere deep inside of him, he felt sorry for Lucifer. For the devil that was always blamed for all of life's awful sins. However, in this moment, he just felt annoyed for them getting dragged into another ridiculous situation. 

“Well, we should start the investigation then,” Dan said firmly.

Chloe nodded a little. “Definitely, we have a few more hours before Trixie gets off school. I can go back to the prescient and just start looking into it a bit.”

Dan raised his eyebrow at her. “But you took the week off, won't the chief think that's weird.”

Chloe just laughed a little. “When has the chief ever known me to truly stay away.” 

Dan shrugged. “Guess you got a good point.” 

“Lucifer damn it!” Amenideil cried as a loud crash could be heard from the other room. Chloe couldn't see all of what happens, but she could see that the bookshelf was no longer upright. 

“Lucifer!”

Chloe said as she ran in. To find the shelf on top of Amenidiel who groaned as he struggled to lift it. “Maze, do you mind!” He snapped at the demon who was on the floor laughing. As the young devil snickered atop of another bookshelf. Chloe turned and shot him a look, and the young devil immediately stopped laughing. Lucifer hung his head down and slowly floated back down to Chloe. 

“Lucifer, what do you have to say to Amenidial.”

Lucifer looked down at the floor and sighed a bit. “I'm sorry, Amendiel.”

“Good, now get that bookshelf off of him please.” Lucifer nodded to Chloe and went over to help raise the fallen shelf off of Amenideil. “And put all the stuff back up.” The young devil nodded again towards Chloe.

Dan smirked a little as he looked at Chloe. “Damn, you put him in his place.”

Chloe laughed a little at that. “When have I never put that man in his place?”

Dan laughed a little harder at that. “Damn, I was married to the women who can keep the literal devil in line.”

After a few minutes, the shelf was back in its original spot, with all of the non broken things back on the shelf. Luckily nothing important(old pictures of her father, things Trixie had made for Chloe, and a few relics Maze had) had broken. Just simple things like candles and knick knacks. Lucifer walked over to Chloe again when he was done. His wings tucked back inside of him. A few of his curls hung in front of his eyes, as he lowered her head as he gently rested his head on her chest. “I'm sorry.”

Chloe smiled just a little and rubbed the top of his head. “It's ok. Just don't let it happen again.”

Lucifer nodded firmly. Then looked up at Dan. “Why is douche still here?”

Dan threw up his hands in defeat. “Oh, come on! Even as a kid he still knows that nickname.”

Chloe shot Lucifer another looked and his turned and buried his face further into her chest. “Be nice Lucifer.” She said softly, as she ruffled his head. Covering his ears in the process.

“Maze put in some memories so he wouldn't freak out over not being in heaven.” 

Dan nodded as Chloe moved her hands from his ears. “So, should we go to the station and get Ella started on the investigation?” Dan asked as he stared at the young devil. Who clearly was taking advantage of the fact that he was disgustingly cute as a child. 

“Yes, we have to figure out what that bomb was. As well as figure out what we may be up against here.”

Dan nodded and grabbed his keys. “Alright let's go.”

“Wait, I can't leave Lucifer here.”

Dan groaned a little. “Well, then what? We take him with us?” The young devil immediately pulled his head up from Chloe's stomach and smiled happily. 

“Can I please come with you, Chloe!” He asked flashing her puppy dog eyes. She had thought that her daughter had that look nailed, but Trixie was an amateur compared to Lucifer. She looked up at Dan, who seemed like even he was gonna crack at any moment. 

“Well, it's probably best. That way no more bookcases land on people.” Chloe said as she looked at Dan. Who actually nodded in agreement. Chloe took Lucifer's hand and smiled a little at him again. “Alright little hellion, let's go.”  
________________________________________  
Thirty minutes later Dan pulled up to the station. Chloe slipped out of the passenger seat, and went over and help Lucifer out of the back seat. He gently took her hand as he happily walked inside with Chloe. 

“Daddy never lets me see what he did when he was working,” Lucifer said as they walked into the precinct.

Chloe's heart ached again. Lucifer had loved his father. Looked up to him at one point. Until Lucifer no longer wanted to be god's little angel. God back on his own son, over one teenage rebellion. Thus God lost him forever. She hoped that God was watching them at this very moment, and mentally kicking himself for throwing his son out. 

She squeezed Lucifer's hand sending another single to the older version of himself. “I'm sorry he never did that Lucifer. However today you get to see exactly where we work, and maybe even help out.”

Dan scoffed at that. “Cause he is so willing to help normally,” Dan mumbled, as Chloe just ignored Dan’s snide comment. 

They descended down the main staircase in the precinct as Ella caught their sight before anyone else. The young Latina women happily walked over and greeted them at the bottom of the stairs. “Hey, guys.” She looked at Chloe and smiled, seeming to miss Lucifer altogether. “Chloe I thought you were out helping Lucifer?”

“I am, but he is back home resting for now.” Lucifer looked up at Chloe confused by her statement. However, Ella started to talk again causing the young devil to forget what he was gonna ask. 

“How is Luce? Is he gonna be alright?” Ella asked a bit of concern in her voice. Ella had always liked Lucifer. Which if she actually knew who he was might change. Though knowing Ella she would probably be just fine with it. She may come from a religious background, but she didn't let her faith blind her. Only guide her. 

“Lucifer will be just fine, Ella,” Dan said reassuring the young women. 

Lucifer looked up at them. “Why are you guys talking about me?” The young devil Interrupted a look of somewhat of annoyance towards the grown-ups around him. 

The Latina finally took notice of the young boy and she immediately froze. While Chloe didn't think he really looked like the older version of himself. Ella was extremely observant and picked up on small details. Which made sense, since it was indeed her job. Piecing together clues. Finding things that maybe even skilled detective’s such as Chloe and Dan could miss. Without even really thinking Chloe dropped Lucifer's hand and dragged Ella into a back room. Dan and Lucifer both quickly followed behind.

Ella was started to panic just slight. “Oh, my God,” Ella said softly as she looked at the young boy.

“Why are you talking about Daddy?” Lucifer said looking at Ella. He walked towards her and smiled a bit. “Do you know my father as well?”

Ella looked down at the young devil not knowing what to say. She looked up at Chloe and Dan who just shrugged. Not knowing how to help the young women. Ella Just smiled at the young devil and nodded. “Yeah, I know your dad.”

Lucifer's face lit up a little. “Really, how do you know him?”

“Um...well…” Ella looked at the two detectives again her eyes begging for help.

“They talk,” Chloe interjected. Ella nodded at that.

“Yes, we talk all the time. Though it's mostly one-sided conversations.” 

Lucifer nodded a little. “He doesn't really talk much, but he is the best daddy.”

Ella and the two detectives held back small snickers. If there Lucifer had said that he would have punched himself in the gut immediately afterward. Lucifer was still too young currently to think that his father was anything but amazing. It was honestly very sweet to see a side of him that no one else would ever be able to see otherwise. 

Ella bent down and smiled at Lucifer. “Yeah, he kind of seems like he really is the best dad.” Ella knew full and well that maybe God had been wrong about Lucifer. That his judgment towards his own son was more than just a little harsh. However, Ella felt that in her heart, God was probably somehow slowly making up for that. By allowing Lucifer to live his own life on earth. 

Chloe walked over and placed a hand on Lucifer's shoulder as Ella rose to her feet again. “Alright, we got research to do. Don't we?” Ella said looking at Chloe.

“We need you to see if you found out anything about the bomb that was used.”

Ella nodded and led them over to her workbench. Lucifer happily followed them. Chloe picked him up and sat him on the bench as Ella started to pull out one of the files. 

“This bomb...is actually kind of freaky,” Ella said as she started to shuffle through the crime scene photos. 

Ella laid out a photo of broken pieces of glass with purple residue on them. 

“What is that stuff?” Dan asked as he looked more carefully at the photo.

“That's it, I don't know,” Ella said picking up the photo again. Lucifer scooted towards the photo trying to take a look at it. Ella gently pushed him back. “Sorry, Luce. I just don't think you could help right now.”

Lucifer pouted and looked at Chloe. As if telling her, “they realize I am not a child.” Chloe sighed a little pat his shoulder. “It's ok Lucifer. You'll be able to help with something.” Chloe said softly to the young devil. Lucifer sighed a little again. 

“Ok, fine.” He mumbled. It was such a Lucifer thing to do, Chloe couldn't help but chuckle a little. 

“So, the purple residue is from the explosion,” Dan said pulling Chloe's attention back towards the case at hand. 

Ella nodded. “Normally in an explosion such as this. The bomb leaves to dust, particles and such from the explosion and debris.” Ella said pulling out photos from another bomb case they had worked a while back. 

“Right, so this one had purple residue on it. Is that just from the bomb?”

Ella nodded. “I think so.”

Lucifer perked his head up again. He scooted towards Ella again. Trying to look at the photo that was in Ella’s hands. “Lucifer, just sit,” Dan said pushing him back again. Chloe shot him a look as he did. “What?!” Dan said in defense. “It's not like he would know?” 

Ella walked over to the computer and started to go through crime scene footage. When her eyes caught something. “Um...guys.” 

Chloe and Dan moved over to where Ella was. As Lucifer hopped down from the workbench. He went over and hugged Chloe's leg tenderly as Chloe stroked his head once. 

The footage began to roll. There was Lucifer strolling in just as he had done at some many crime scenes. Ignoring Chloe's warnings of it being a hostage situation and he needed to stay by her side. Nonetheless the devil had burst into the room. His cocky grin plastered on his face as he did so. 

Though that smile quickly faded. As a look of some sort of fear crossed his face. An image she had seen on the devil only once before. When he ran into her bathroom shouting at her. 

“Did you know! This whole bloody time did you know!”

Only for him to see her, and realize she was in serious danger. She had not seen that same level of fear in his eyes until footage they were currently viewing. Though it was a similar type of fear. Lucifer's hands went up as he backed away a little. Whoever he was talking to. Then everything just seemed to take off in almost a sort of fast motion.

Chloe came running in.

Lucifer was in front of her in less than a second.

Then a large purple flash and they were both flying out of the building.

She hadn't even realized it when it had gone down. That his arms were wrapped around her. Chloe's heart almost broke. He had used his whole body to protect her.

Pieces of broken glass, shrapnel, and other items flew into the side of his body. Blood stained his white button down shirt instantly. Chloe turned her eyes away from the screen, looking down at Lucifer. Who was staring at the images. Not taking his eyes off the screen for even a moment. 

His eyes flashed that familiar gleam and she knew he was there. For just a few moments. Watching the events unfold once more. Right by Chloe's side. 

The devil himself. The being everyone said was evil. The creator of all of the humanity's sins. All of humanity's faults were the devil's fault. That same devil had almost sacrificed himself for her. A human. 

Chloe reached down and gently grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Telling him, thank you. Though he didn't react to it. She turned her attention back to the monitor to see what he was now watching. His dark brown eyes were focused on a women that Ella had zoomed in on. 

She was casually strolling away from the crime scene. A smirk on her face, as her eyes glowed bright blue.

“An angel of the high court.” Was all Lucifer mumbled as Ella started to play the video again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally really like this chapter, it's one of my favorites. I really enjoy doing more emotional stuff(and I plan to write more fic's like that soon). So I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do.

“An angel of the high court?” Chloe, Ella, and Dan asked at the same time.

Lucifer looked up at them. That familiar gleam in his eyes as he nodded. “My father's perfect little angels. They don't rebel, they were created after the rebellion…” he clutched his head a little as he groaned in pain.

Chloe moved over to him instantly. Knowing what he was trying to do. He was trying to fight off the pull of his younger self. He wanted to stay in control, and Chloe wanted that too. More than anything she wanted her friend back. She needed her partner, and he wasn't there. However, she knew that if he stayed in that body things could go horribly wrong. She gently placed her hand over his.

“It's ok Lucifer, you'll be back soon.” She said softly as he looked up at her. His dark eyes meeting hers. His hand trembled a little, as he let out another groan.

“I want...no I need to stay...you don't know what this creature is capable of.”

“I know Lucifer.” She squeezed his hand again. “You already hand your turn protecting me from this creature, now it's time for me to do the same.” Lucifer's hand shook underneath hers again.

“Please...Chloe.” His eyes started to water, as he cried out once more.

Chloe moved her hands now wrapped her arms around the young devil. While Ella and Dan just watched in silence. “It's ok, it's ok,” Chloe said softly as Lucifer let out one more moan. Before the devil, they all knew slipped back into the shadows of his own mind. Chloe bent forward and kissed his forehead. The young devil falling asleep in her arms. Chloe figured it was due to the stress he had just put his young body through. She slowly rose to her feet, Lucifer cradled in her arms.

She started to leave without saying anything as Dan ran after her. “Chloe!”

The detective didn't acknowledge Dan's presence. She simply choked back a few tears as she slowly headed up the precincts main stairs.

“Chloe!” Dan cried again, as he caught her arm in his hand. “Chloe please stop!”

Chloe turned tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she did. “What!” She snapped at her ex.

“We will catch this creature.”  
________________________________________  
Chloe had parted ways with Dan after he dropped her off at her apartment. She insisted that she didn't need his help, but of course, Dan didn't listen. He had argued that she was in no position to drive. Which, though she would never admit was true.

Chloe was a wreck. It felt as if she had just watched her friend, her partner. Just die in her arms. Begging her not to let him go as she just tried to calm him down. As if trying to consult him through his own death. Just the thought almost caused her to burst into tears. Chloe knew he would be back. It was Lucifer. Her Lucifer. He was stubborn as all hell, and she knew that their partnership meant everything to him. He wouldn't throw it away. Not after everything they had been through. He especially wouldn't allow his father to somehow get in the way of his life, once again.

No, he would come back. In just a few days, as he had told her. She knew that. It, however, didn't make the events just moment prior any easier to swallow. Begging her to help him hold on. Only to have her tell him to let go. It crushed her.

Chloe sighed as little as she carried him up to the apartment. She had to push those thoughts back for the time being. Focus on the situation at hand. Lucifer needed her. So that's what she was going to focus on.

She walked into the room, Maze was on the couch as Trixie sat on the floor playing a board game with Amenadiel. The demon had offered to pick up Chloe’s “Spawn,” a name for the detective's child she knew the demon had gotten from Lucifer. When Dan had told them what was going on.

Trixie's head perked up and she ran over to Chloe. “Mommy!” The little girl came bounding towards the detective but stopped when she got a bit closer. Seeing Lucifer in her mother's arms. “Is Lucifer ok?” Trixie asked her just a moment later. 

Chloe nodded a little as she brought Lucifer over to the couch. Maze shot her a look of our concern. Chloe thought that was something demons didn't show. However within seconds of Chloe laying the young devil down Maze was by his side.

“Decker, what happened?” The demon slowly moved her hand over to his forehead. Brushing away a few loose curls. Chloe thought she was finally going to break at that. She choked back another sob as she tried to compose herself.

“He came back…” Chloe said softly, as she sat down in a chair across from the couch. Trixie walked over and crawled into her lap. The little girl could sense her mother was not ok, even though she knew she would never say anything. That's just how Chloe was. She built up armor so thick, so sturdy. That it took something major to make it break. So, seeing her mother look as if she was gonna burst into tears broke the young girl's, heart. Trixie gently wrapped her arms around her mother as much as she could. Burying her head into Chloe's chest. Trixie didn't say a single word she just held onto her mother.

Chloe finally let a single tear slip at Trixie's gesture. She gently stroked the young girl's head, as Maze spoke up.

“Lucifer had control?” Maze asked curiously as Amenadiel walked over to the couch to check on his younger brother.

Chloe nodded. “Yes, only for a few moments...and then…”

“He slipped back away.”

Chloe nodded to the demon

“Happened rather often in hell when he traveled backward on his timeline.” The demon said as she stroked the young devils head once more. “He would fight as hard as he could to get back to normal before his body was fully healed.”

Amenadiel laughed a little. “Typical Luci always has to be in control.”

Chloe smiled a little at that. Amenadiel was correct. Lucifer had to be in control over everything in his life, it was kind of his thing. Even if he did something to protect himself and heal his body. If he was not fully in control of his own life and his own choices, it deeply angered him. Lucifer had given up everything for his cause for his own free will, he sure as hell wasn't going to let a younger version of himself take that away.

“So, what caused him to come back?” Maze asked turning her attention back toward Chloe.

Amenadiel gave the demon a look. “What do you mean, Mazikeen.”

“Lucifer was always able to fight it for a moment if something pulled his mind back.” She said waving her hand around. “Or, something like that. It's not like I paid attention to it or something.” The demon mumbled trying to cover up her feelings for her creator.

“Ella found security footage from the explosion.”

“And?” Amenadiel asked.

“There was this woman in the footage. Lucifer had seemed startled by her. He protected me from the blast just moments after he had seen this woman.” Chloe said softly. “After the explosion, she just walked off, a smirk on her face.”

“Lucifer knew who she was?” Maze asked softly.

Chloe nodded slowly as she stroked Trixie’s head. The little girl had fallen asleep in her mother's arm while the adults were talking. “Lucifer said she was an Angel of the high court.”

“What!” Both Angel and Demon said at the same time.

“Guys,” Chloe said firmly as Trixie stirred a little. “Please, don't wake Trixie.”

The Demon nodded, however, Amenadiel ignored Chloe's words. “Chloe, do you understand what this means?” He said raising his voice again, causing the young girl to stir in her sleep again.

Chloe shot Amenadiel another look as the angel let out a soft sigh. “Sorry, Chloe,” Amenadiel said trying to calm himself down a bit.

“I'm just going to assume this is bad?” Chloe said with a slight groan.

“More than just bad, Decker.” Maze said firmly.

Chloe ran a hand through her hair as she tried to calm herself down as well. After Lucifer's break down earlier she really couldn't handle much more today. “Alright, so what are these angels of the high court?”

Amenadiel let out a soft sigh. “After Lucifer's rebellion, our father was very upset.”

Maze scoffed a little. “Yeah, your dad was the mad one.”

Amenadiel ignored the demon as he carried on. “He decided he needed to create something that would never betray him the way Lucifer did. A group of beings that would do everything to heed father's command. To do exactly as father pleased.”

“So, these angels are what?” Chloe asked a little puzzled.

“Drones practically.” Maze interjected again.

“So he made these new angels to be his perfect slaves?” Chloe questioned again.

Amenadiel nodded. “The Angels of the High Court live to serve our father. They will do anything and everything for him. No matter what the task.”

Maze rolled her eyes again at that. “Pushovers if you ask me.”

Amenadiel got a mischievous grin on his face. “Weren't you created to be Lucifer's perfect drone as well.”

Maze shot up from the couch and tackled the Angel to the floor. “You take that back!” Maze snarled, as Amenadiel laughed a little.

“Amenadiel, Maze! This isn't helping!” Chloe snapped causing both children to stir in their sleep. “Plus, you're going to wake up Trixie and Lucifer. “

The angel and demon quickly pulled themselves to their feet. Afraid of what the detective may do if they angered her further. If they caused that poor woman to go past her breaking point, no one would be safe.

“Thank you,” Chloe said as she rubbed her temples. “Please, what does this visit by the angel of the high court mean?” Chloe said softly. She gently placed her hand on Trixie's chest. Allowing her hand to rise and fall on the young girl's chest as she peacefully slept.

Amenadiel sighed and sat back down on the arm of the couch. “Well if one's here it can only truly mean one thing. They have a bounty on Lucifer.”

Chloe thought her heart was gonna stop. More beings trying to force Lucifer back to hell. More beings wanting to tear them apart. Force Lucifer to be what he never chose to be. Chloe moved her hand from Trixie's chest and clenched it. “Well, they will have to get through me first.” Chloe said angrily.

This angel had almost taken him a few days prior. Now she realized that they weren't gonna stop. They would try again. They would try to hurt her devil once more. They had hurt him once when she wasn't prepared for it. When her guard was down. Now she was ready for a war. She would go in gun blazing and they would not harm Lucifer this time. Not on her watch.

Maze nodded, kissing the young devils head. “Trust me, Decker, they won't take Lucifer. I promise.” The demon said firmly. A silent fire in her eyes, burning towards those who threatened her boss, and had attacked her friend in the crossfires.

“Maze, we don't even know who exactly we are up against.” Amenadiel turned back to Chloe. “Do you know what the angel looked like?”

Chloe nodded. The image had been burned into her mind. Playing over and over again on repeat in her mind. She described the women to the two celestial beings. Hair that was sun kissed. Tall slender women with dark red lips. That looked even darker under the glow of her bright blue eyes. She wore a gray dress and silver heels. That practically sparked from all the power that was in her body with every step she took.

Amenadiel sighed a little when he realized who Chloe was talking about. “Serena.”

Maze growled a little at that. “I hate that crazy bitch.”

Chloe shot maze a look saying, “language”. “Is she bad?” Chloe asked Amenadiel.

He nodded a little. “She is not the strongest by any means, but she completely insane.”

Maze laughed a little. “Yes, insane in the membrane for Lucifer.”

Chloe made a face. “Wait, one of god’s perfect little drones fell in love with his perfect disappointment of a son?”

“More like she fell in love with the fires of hell.” Maze said as she picked at her nails. “When she and Lucifer had their first confrontation he had shown her his true form. When he did something happened. The perfect angel saw all of life's imperfections and she snapped. Wanting to make Heaven more like hell for centuries. However, she always continued to do as she was told, even though her mind was lost to hell. So, God, of course, kept her around. I guess she finally convinced him once more to give her another chance to take care of Lucifer.”

Chloe sighed a little again. “Can you guys find her?”

Maze shot up to her feet with a wild grin. “Are you questioning my tracking abilities decker?”

Chloe shook her head. “No, of course not Maze. I just want her to be taken care of as fast as possible. Before she could possibly hurt him or anyone else again.”

Amenadiel nodded. “We will find her.” He turned his attention towards his younger brother again. “Will you be fine watching him for a little while.”

Chloe nodded again. “Of course.”  
________________________________________  
Once Amenadiel and Maze set off to find Serena, and Trixie was tucked soundly into bed. Chloe then finally allowed herself the break she had desperately needed. Carrying the young Lucifer into her room. She knew it was wrong. That she should leave him be. That she shouldn't bring this child into her room.

She didn't care. She needed him. Regardless of his age. Of how he looked. He still was in there, and right now more than anything she needed her best friend.

She gently laid the child down on top of the covers. Stroking some of his curls away from his eyes. 

After a whole day of battling back the tears. Hiding her pain. They finally began to spill gently on the child's face. Who didn't stir, even at that.

Maze said he would be out for a long while. That whenever the real Lucifer took on for that long of a period it was extremely hard on his body do to the fact he was fighting against what his body needed.

More tears spilled on the young devil's face as her silent cries started to turn into ugly sobs. Her sobbing increased as she watched the child sleep.

“Please...please Chloe.”

His begging playing on repeat in her head. His helpless expression plastered on his face as he begged her to help him hold on. While she told him to go. While she pushed him away. She had felt as if she had just watched her best friend die right in her arms. Now she was just there to monitor his lifeless corpse.

A Version that was so similar to the one she knew, but so far from it. One that just reminded her over and over again how she let him down.

She buried her face into his chest as she dropped down to her knees. Her Tears staining his white button up shirt. “I'm sorry.” She mumbled softly into his chest.

She pulled her head away from his chest, as her eyes looked up towards the sky. Her sadness slowly turning into anger. “You did this to him.” She muttered up towards the sky. “You did this to the son who never did anything to deserve this hell!” The anger in Chloe's voice rising.

“What did he do, throw one teenage rebellion? Have a naked lady eat an apple? Was this worthy of all this!” Chloe gestured to the room. “Was it worthy of being hated for all of eternity! To be vilified for all eternity! Was it really!”

Tears kept spilling from her eyes as she kept staring up towards the heavens. “He just wanted to please you! He just wanted to make you proud of him! But you let him down!”

She looked down at Lucifer again. Curls fell over his eyes, as the young devil slept peacefully. She placed her hand on his forehead, as she let his warmth seep through her body.

“You let him down.” She said softly. “you're broke his heart when you turned your back on him. You ruined his life.” She shook her head at her own words.

“I won't stand for that.” She looked back up at the heavens. “You hear me you pompous jerk! I won't stand for that!” She shook her head again, as she ran a hand tenderly through Lucifer's hair. “You may have let him down. You may have crushed him, but you can bet I won't do the same. So send your armies. Send your goons. Send millions upon millions of soldiers to take him back, and I guarantee you will fail every time.”

“Your son, the one you made evil! The one you made everyone blame for their petty problems saved me! He practically sacrificed himself for me! Now it's my turn to protect him! I love your son! There I said it!” Chloe shouted angrily, as more tears spilled from her eyes. As Lucifer stirred a little under her touch. Chloe was too lost in thought to notice.

“I love your son, and I will protect him till I take my final breath. That's a promise.”

Chloe was still staring at the sky when a small smile crossed the devil's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also another favorite of mine. I think that happens with writers a lot that we get really inspired by one idea/concept that it turns out better because of it. So I give you momma decker fluff!

The early morning sun, gently fell on Decker's face as she stirred a little. The events of the day before completely knocking out the detective from pure raw emotions that she typically hid from the world.

However after seeing her best friend in that amount of pain. The walls cracked, as the flood gates were pried wide open. Causing her to pour out everything to a father that never truly cared for his son.

Chloe didn't even remember falling asleep, however here she lay. On top of the covers. The young devil resting his sleeping head on her stomach. She let out a soft sigh as she absent mindedly played with his hair, fully waking as she did. Ignoring the thought of the day prior, to simply allow herself to breathe for a moment. In that moment her friend was curled up beside, not a care in the world. As he lived in childhood bliss. A moment Chloe wish she could cradle him in forever. Never allowing the hurt to come back.

Chloe knew she could never do that for her friend, as well as knowing he would never want that. He wouldn't want to be protected. Not to that degree. Just as he knew she would never want that either. They both wanted protection from pain, but they never wanted to be truly free from it.

She continued to play with the devil's hair when her eyes finally caught a glimpse of the clock.

9:05am.

Shit.

She quickly rose to her feet. Waking the sleeping devil in the process. She scrambled out of the bed causing little Lucifer to fall onto the floor as Chloe bolted down stairs. Not giving the devil an apology as she darted to Trixie's room.

“Trixie, honey school!” Chloe shouted as she banged on the little girl's door. Not noticing the note taped to the door. As Chloe pounded on the door for the third time. The note slipped off the door and fell by the Detectives feet.

Chloe bent over to pick up the note. She gently held it in her hands and unfolded it.

“Dear Chloe,

Maze told me you were still out from yesterday. So we decided to let you sleep. As well as watch Lucifer in peace. I will take Trixie for the day, and have her back by tomorrow.

From Dan.”

Chloe let out a groan she went over to pick up her phone. After Trixie had been taken a little over a year ago Chloe had a slight trust issue when it came to those took care of her daughter. She trusted Dan, of course, however, the note just seemed so out of character for Dan. That she needed to make sure it was true.

Sure enough, it was. After a fifteen-minute phone call with her ex. She had been completely reassured that Trixie was completely safe.

“Chloe you need to relax. Trixie isn't going anywhere unless it's with me.”

The detective let out another sigh. Realizing now that she had the day off completely. However, she needed to get to the precinct. Chloe was certain that Ella had found more evidence by now to the whereabouts of the Angel.

Except Amenadiel and Maze were already off on the angel's trail. Then again she should just go to check on Ella. Even though Dan was already doing that…Trixie was at school so she was perfectly fine.

Chloe ran a hand through her hair realizing something. That she really did have a day off. Nothing to really worry about. Well, one thing to worry about.

Lucifer.

“Lucifer!” She turned and ran back towards the room only to run into the young devil in the process. Toppling over onto the child. Who cried out as she did. Her body landing right on top of his as he squirmed under her.

“Chloe!” He whined as he quickly pulled herself to her feet. “Why do you keep knocking me over?” He said as he pouted a bit.

Chloe looked down at Lucifer as she brushed the dust off her clothes. His sad expression along with his bed head nearly caused her to collapse just from the sheer amount of joy/pain that it brought to her heart.

Leading her to realize what she was going to do with her day off.

Spend it with her best friend.

“Oh, cause it's fun,” Chloe said playfully as she picked him up, tickling his belly in the process. Something she would never be able to do with her Lucifer. He started to laugh wildly. Filling Chloe's heart back up with pure joy.

“Chloe, stop!” He whined again. As his eyes started to swell with tears of happiness.

“Never!”

He squirmed in her arms as she kept tickling him. Carrying him to the kitchen as she did. She brought him over to a stool and set him down. Releasing him from her tickling torment. Allowing the devil to catch his breath a bit.

Chloe walked to the other side of the bar and leaned over towards him. Smiling down on him as she did with Trixie every morning. Just before she asked her daughter what she wanted for breakfast. “Alright Lucifer, what is it that you desire?” A phrase she had always wanted to say to the devil. However she knew he would take it the wrong way saying things such as,

“You in bed with me.”

“Why, only your naked body, detective.”

Or even.

“For you to be my everything.”

Ok, the last one was more of Chloe's secret desire that she was glad he could never pull out of her. If he ever truly knew...she didn't know if she could live it down. Yes, she had confessed her love to his father. Though she knew Lucifer had been asleep, and didn't hear it, and his father sure as hell wasn't going to tell him.

So that secret was safe for now, and hopefully forever. She wasn't ready to open up to him again...or maybe she actually was...

“Those round things, we had yesterday,” Lucifer said happily as Chloe nodded. Knowing exactly what he was referring to.

“Alright, round things coming right up.” The detective said as she started to gather the supplies she needed to make the pancakes that Lucifer desired. Lucifer watched intently as she started to make breakfast.

“Mummy, and daddy. Never make us these round things at home.” Lucifer said with a touch of disappointment in his voice.

“What did they make for you, Lucifer.”

“Bread.” He said sticking his tongue out. Chloe chuckled a little as she poured the batter into the frying pan.

“Bread is pretty good, Lucifer.”

“Not if that's what we have for every meal.” He whined a little as Chloe grabbed a spatula preparing herself to flip the circular breakfast food for her young friend the devil.

“Did you do anything else with your family when you are your home?” Chloe asked. She knew she was prying into a dark corner of Lucifer's mind. A place that he never wished to discuss. The past he would rather keep buried in the ground. However the detective had an opportunity she may never get again, and she sure wasn't going to let it slip through her fingers.

Lucifers stroked his small chin for a moment as if he was stroking the five o’clock shadow that typically lined his perfectly sculpted face. Which caused Chloe to chuckle once more. “We go flying often,” Lucifer said with a sweet smile. “All my siblings and I will go fly around heaven while father works in his shop, and mum just watches. Uriel always tries to beat me at flying, but he can't.” Lucifer said in that way, that children get when they are trying to show they are more dominant than others in a situation. Which was certainly a familiar thing for Lucifer to do.

“What else do you do with your siblings,” Chloe asked as she put Lucifer's pancake on the counter, and slid it to him. She didn't get a response instead, Lucifer happily grabbed the bottle of syrup and poured a mountain of it on top of his pancake. As he used both hands and picked up the pancake. Shoving it into his mouth. Syrups going all over his face and hands in the process. Typically Chloe would scold her daughter if she did anything like that. However, Lucifer wasn't her kid. She wasn't worried about how he would turn out. She already knew how that went down.

So instead while his eyes were shut, and the sweet goo dripped down his chin. As he consumed the pancake in just a few bits. Chloe snapped a quick photo of the young devil. Knowing that she would not only cherish the photo but also love showing her Lucifer. Just to tease him a bit.

“I'm all done,” Lucifer said happily as his chin and fingers were covered in syrup. He pushed the plate towards Chloe. She groaned softly to herself. This kid sure could get away with so much just because he was so darn cute. He smiled again at her. His curly hair hanging over his eyes. Causing him to look even more adorable than he normally did.

Chloe just shook her head and grabbed a sponge starting to clean up the trail of syrup that covered the counter. She finished wiping down when she realized that at some point during the fallen book shelf and the countless tears spilled yesterday she had forgotten to go to the store. They were clean out of paper towels.

“Darn, no more papers towels.” The detective muttered as she went to look for a rag she could use to wipe down the counter. Along with the young devil. However, Lucifer spoke up a minute later.

“Here, you go Chloe,” Lucifer said sweetly as a roll of paper towels just sat in his hands.

“What the…” Chloe said with disbelief as her mind started to remember a relegation that had gotten swept under the rug of her mind in the last few days.

The Lightbringer powers.

Lucifers power of creation. She had completely forgotten.

“At least he doesn't have his full powers.”

According to Maze, this was something to be somewhat weary, of His light bringer abilities. The power to create with what's around him as well as being able to create more of what already existed in the hands of a seven-year-old was slightly concerning.

Chloe carefully took the towels out of the young devil's hand. Fearing in the back of her mind that possibly they would just poof into nothingness in her hands. However, that did not happen, to Chloe's relief. They were just an ordinary pair of paper towels that the young boy had just created.

Chloe's life would never be normal again. Not since she became friends with the literal devil.

She wiped down the counter removing the puddles of water that had been left behind by her sponge. She then dampened a few towels and sipped down Lucifer's face. Who let out small bits of laughter at the action.

“Chloe,” he whined in between wipes. Chloe smiled again as she leaned forward to kiss his head. As she did she whiffed his scent, causing her to cringe slightly.

“Oh, Lucifer you need a bath.” She said picking him up from the bar stool.

“But, I don't like baths, Chloe.” He whined as he squirmed a little in her arms. “All the bubbles get into my wings.” He said, trying to get free from her grasp again as he did.

“Come on Lucifer, we need to take a…” she stopped catching an image of the ocean that she had taken back when she was in high school. Of her father and herself sitting peacefully. “Actually I have a better idea, first. However, we will have to take a bath later.” Lucifer liked the idea of prolonging the bath as long as he could. “Alright little angel, we need to grab a few things first.”  
________________________________________  
An hour later Lucifer bolted out towards the ocean. His arms spread wide as to mimic his own wings. Which she had forbidden him from using when he asked on the ride over.

“Luci, I don't think that would be a good idea.”

“But, why?” He whined.”

“Because...other people will be jealous and want to steal them.” She emphasized “steal”, which seemed to scare the little angel.

Ok, maybe she hasn't flat out forbade it. However, she wanted to make sure he wasn't going to open them up and start flying in front of everyone. That...would be hell.

To her relief, he was just pretending to have his wings out as he made his way to the water. “Lucifer, wait up!” She called out to the child in vain. He was too far gone to hear her. She sighed and carried her chair, and there towels out onto the sand.

It was a peaceful day at the beach. Due to it being a school day, and a normal work day for most. While most were cooped up inside, Chloe was able to spend the day with her favorite devil under the warm Los Angeles sun. It had been ages since she had taken a day off. Lucifer had urged her in the past to do so, however, Chloe had always found a way out of it. Saying she had paperwork. Cases to close, or sometimes she would just say she didn't have money to burn like him. Even when he had returned from his “walk in the desert” she had still gone to work later that day to help cope. She had almost broken down in front of him when she had seen all the burns on his skin.

She hadn't let a tear escape that day. Not in front of him.Not When he needed her to be the strong one. However now she could let her guard down a little more. Knowing that he wouldn't remember this. Knowing that this memory was sure to slip back into the darkest corners of his mind when he returned to normal. She could let the worries of him thinking less of her slip. Chloe though knew he would never truly think less of him for being vulnerable around him. They were both each other's kryptonite. However, she would be damned if she continued to let it show when work had to be done.

There was still a crazed angel on the loose.

An angel child to take care of.

As well as her own child to take care of.

As he ran into the water those worries slipped away. Even if it was just for a short period. Chloe knew just for this moment she could let them go, and just enjoy her time with her favorite celestial being.

She set down their things and took off after him. Sand flying behind her feet as she charged into the water.

The cold water hit her feet as she moved towards Lucifer. Who saw her and let out a loud laugh as he started to swim away from her. The waves crashing against them as she got closer to him.

He squealed loudly as she grabbed his hand, and pulled him into her. She held him close as she fell back into the water. Causing the young devil to squeal even louder as the waves crashed over them.

He squirmed out of her arms taking off again. She ran after him again.  
________________________________________  
After several hours of playing in the waves, making sand castles, and playing with a beach ball(that Chloe had bought along with Lucifer's flame trunks before they had gotten to the beach). The detective walked back to her car the devil sound asleep in her arms.

His face was slightly pink from his time spent in the sun. Sand dripped from his head as Chloe carried him. He looked so perfect just as is. She had snapped several photos of his pure adorableness throughout the day. Holding onto these memories of her seven-year-old best friend.

Though in her heart she wished they had been the real Lucifer.

Proudly sitting next to the sand castle they had built.

Throwing water into the air playfully.

Sleeping on the beach towel covered in sand.

They were all sights she wishes she could see the tall devil do. Though she knew he would think it's too childish and unbecoming of the former prince of darkness.

She carried him into the car and drove off.

Arriving back at the apartment late into the evening. Dan had taken Trixie again for the evening. Truly giving her the day off. Chloe let out a soft sighed as she walked into the apartment the devil curled up again in her arms. Still soundly asleep.

She had needed to give him a bath especially now that he was covered in sand. However, she dared not to wake him. She decided instead to simply brush as much sand as she could out of his hair. She smiled a little at his sweet sleeping face.

She wanted more than anything just to wrap her arms around him and never let him go. To hold him tightly in her arms. Even as when he returned to normal. She just wanted to wrap her arms around his long body and hold him close. Showing him that she would never let him go. Never let him get hurt, without hurting those who harmed him in return.

It seemed that's what Lucifer did to her, it brought out her own hellfire. That drive he had when he was passionate, or angered by something. That pushed him forward. That never allowed him to stop till he fixed the problem. Till he stopped the bad guys. Till he gets back to her.

“I flew back...just to tell you something.”

His hellfire sparked her own. The fire to protect those she loved. To help those who had been wronged. To solve the crime, and bring about justice to those who had lost their lives to meaningless acts of violence or hate. That was her fire. That was her drive. She silently thanked the young devil who was curled up in her arms, as she brushed the last bit of sand out of his hair.

Chloe carried him to her room, laying him down under the sheets in the bed. As she did her hand brushed his, suddenly the detective found herself feeling very drowsy. Stumbling a few feet onto the bed. Before instantly falling asleep beside the devil.  
________________________________________  
Chloe found herself in the desert as she slowly rose to her feet. Dust fell over her clothes as she squinted trying to focus on where she was as the desert sun glared down on her.

“W-what the…” she murmured as her eyes slowly started to focus on the man that stood several feet in front of her.

His back turned to her. His eyes staring up towards the sky. “Father…” his murmured softly.

Chloe's eyes took another second for her to realize something that she had missed. His wings. How she had missed the two large angel wings sprouting from her partner's back was beyond her. They looked odd though. They didn't look like the wings Lucifer had shown her a while back. They looked more like young Lucifer's wings.

“No...wait...this can't be…” she whispered to herself.

“Oh, but it is luv.” A voice behind her said causing the detective to jump with fright. Chloe quickly turned to look at the voice.

“L-Lucifer.” She stammered as she stared at her partner. Who smiled softly back at her.

“Hello, detective.”

“But...wait is this…”

“The past.” He nodded to her. His dark eyes staring down at her as she stared at the older version of her friend. “About halfway to where I would like to be.” He said in his typical soft tone.

She turned back to him, seeing that he was dressed in his normal attire. She relaxed a bit realizing he was no longer bleeding. He saw her sighed, and gently took her hand.

Decker's face turned pink, to her pure embarrassment, and to the devil's amusement. “Detective, I don't think we can do that here.” She quickly punched him in the shoulder with her free hand. “Ow, detective I'm still healing.”

“So, you're halfway?”

Lucifer nodded back to her.

“But the fall was so long ago.”

“Correct,” he said oh so smoothly. The detective had to hold back another blush. “However, my dear Detective time moves differently in hell, and honestly it's all one punishment induced blur.”

“So...you'll be back soon…” Chloe said nervously.

“Why, do you want me to be Detective?” Lucifer said leaning closer to her. His hot breath blows down on her face. Sending waves of emotion down her spine.

Chloe nodded softly. Lucifer smiled at that. “Then I'll be back in a blink of an eye.” He said kissing her cheek. His eyes finally turned back towards his former self. As the man, he once was begged towards the heavens for, forgiveness. Only to be rejected for all of eternity.

He once longed for his return to heaven. Back to being his father's favorite. To please his father to no end. However, it to several millennia, an escape from hell, and a brilliant detective to allow him to see he didn't need his father forgiveness.

He looked back at Chloe again. She squeezed his hand gently, as she kissed his cheek in return.

No, he didn't need that forgiveness at all. He had something much better.

“Soon...I'll be back to you soon.” He said in a murmur, as she watched his former self-wander off into the distance.

No, now he had her love, and that was better than any apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!:)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Six was the calm, seven is when the storm starts to hit. I'm sorry...

“Chloe!” Lucifer whined as he shook the detective violently. “Chloe!” He shouted to her, pulling her back into consciousness. Chloe bolted up right, almost knocking the poor devil onto the floor again. She looked at him as her eyes slowly started to awaken from their foggy dream state.

Where her Lucifer had held her close. Shown her things he didn't ever show anyone else. He opened his soul to her, and she wasn't going to forget that anytime soon.

However now the young devil looked almost at the brink of tears as he stared at the door. Soft whimpers escaping his lips. “Lucifer...what's wrong.” She said softly. He moved towards her and clung to her as his body trembled.

“There's someone…” he whimpered again. As Lucifer heard a loud thud on the floor.

There was someone in the apartment. She quickly picked him up. She opened the closet with her free hand and placed him on the floor. She grabbed her gun from the top shelf, a place that was too high for Trixie to be able to reach. She gently kissed his head. “Stay quiet, I'll take care of this. But please stay right here.” She said as he just nodded sadly.

With the gun tight in her hands, she slowly headed for the door. Her breath shaky and uneven. She had no idea what was behind that door. She took a deep breath.

“Come on decker for Lucifer.”

She exhaled and flung open the door gun clutched in her hands.

“Decker.” Maze said a little surprised to see the detective. Who practically flew out of the bedroom. The demon stood with a dagger in her hands, as decker heard someone grunt loudly.

“Maze...what the hell,” Chloe said with a sigh of relief. As she put her gun down, on the counter. She could hear muffled wails as she stepped towards her roommate. “Maze that better not be some person you brought here to ‘punish’”. The Detective said putting air quotes around punish.

“Well, I did bring someone to punish, but not in a fun way.”

“I told her it was a bad idea.” Amenadiel chimed in from behind her. Chloe turned and she shot him a look, saying with her eyes that he had nearly given her a heart attack.

“What was a bad idea?” Chloe said finally walking into the living room and seeing what Amenadiel was referring too. “Oh, God.”

Squirming against the restraints that held her down to a chair. Serena, the Angel of the high court. Who has been corrupted by Lucifers hellfire, sat tied up in the living room. A cloth was shoved in her mouth, as she mumbled words Chloe could not make out.

“Maze, really?!” Chloe said gesturing towards the tied of Angel in her living room.

“What, it's not like she is gonna harm Lucifer like that.”

“She might, considering he is currently in my closet scared out of his mind.”

“Why is he in the closet? Isn't Lucifer gay? Well I mean he is, but he is pretty open about it.”

Chloe groaned at the demon's words. “No, maze not that kind of closet...wait he is gay?” Chloe said with a puzzled look on her face. “But all the women…”

Maze rolled her eyes. “Pansexual Decker.”

Chloe thought for a moment. “Do you come out of the closet for that?”

Amenadiel shrugged. “You could, I believe. Though the whole closet thing still doesn't make sense to me.”

“I know, humans are weird,” Maze added.

Chloe shook her head and threw her hands up. “Ok, enough about Lucifer's sexual preference, back to the actual matter at hand.”

“Yes, the part about Lucifer being in the closet.”

“Yes, the closet in my bedroom. Shaking like a leaf, because,” she pointed at Maze. “Someone brought the creature that almost killed him into my apartment.”

“Our,” Maze interjected. Chloe shot her an angry look. “Sorry.” Made mumbled.

“So, I made him hide in the closet so this thing that I heard didn't catch him,” Chloe said with a hint of frustration in her video.

“So, you put him in the closet.”

“Enough about the closet!” Chloe snapped at Amenadiel. “Back to the fact that there is a psycho angel in the living room!” She snapped pointing to the angel that had now managed to get the cloth out of her mouth.

“May I interject,” Serena said smoothly as she smiled wickedly at the three of them.

Maze glared at the angel. “Zip it, before I slice that tongue of yours off.”

The angel smirked at that. “Sounds like fun, little demon.”

Maze halted and lunged towards the angel, however, both Chloe and Amenadiel stopped the demon before she could. “I'll kill her!” Maze snapped at Serena who just laughed.

“Maze, we need information from her.”

“What information! She is here to kill Lucifer!”

Serena just laughed harder. “Oh, you pathetic demon. So simple minded.” Her eyes glowed blue as she said that.

Chloe took a step back from the angel. Serena smirked when she saw that. “Oh, the human is afraid.” She mocked.

“Maze...we need to get her out of here,” Chloe said shakily. Maze nodded and moved over towards Serena, pulling out her dagger and gently pressing it against the angel's side.

“Try anything, and you're going to hell.”

“Promise,” Serena teased.

“That's it, in killing her now!”

“Maze,” Amenadiel cut in. “You know more will come if they hear a demon killed one of their own.”

Chloe shuttered at the thought of more of these angels coming after them. Trying to take Lucifer back to hell. The very same Lucifer who was no doubt still hiding in her closet. The poor thing scared out of his mind. Not able to go home. Not able to fight off his child instincts to push through, and force himself to come back. Forced to be a prisoner of his own mind. Chloe couldn't even fathom what that might be like.

“Well, then we need to at least send her back,” Chloe said her words forcing her back into the situation at hand.

 

Amenadiel sighed, running a hand over his bald head as he did. “It's not that simple.”

Serena smirked at the detective again. “No, it really isn't.”

“Quiet you,” Maze said pushing the blade a little bit harder against the Angel's skin.

 

“Why, not?” Chloe said in a slightly frustrated tone. She just wanted to keep him safe for a few more days so he could come back. She would have her partner back. Her friend. The man she loved. All back. To wrap her arms around. To listen to his ridiculous quips and sexual innuendos.

That's all she desired in the world.

“The high council angels only return when God says the job is done,” Amenadiel explained.

“Which is the dumbest rule I have ever heard.”

“We're loyal, unlike you first borns,” Serena said spitting at Amenities feet. The older angel groaned and moved towards her alongside Maze. Maze understood what he was doing and started to help him untie the angel's restraints.

“We're getting her out of here, and moving her somewhere where she can't harm him.” Maze said firmly when she saw the worried look on Chloe's face. Chloe nodded I return to the demon.

They both slowly untied Serena and held her hands tightly as Amended and Maze lifted her out of the chair. The angel kept her gaze on Chloe. Her smirk widening as she did. “A human that is always by the devil's side...how sad.” She mocked.

Chloe clenched her fists but stayed still. Locking eye contact with Serena.

“Oh, maybe more than that.” The Angel teased again, as Maze shoved her forward.

“Leave her alone.” Maze barked. Chloe smiled to herself, knowing the demon wasn't one to defend humans. However, Chloe and Maze had bonded in the past few months since she had learned the whole truth. As well as their time spent living together. It had pushed the two women closer, leading Chloe to realize that Maze cared. She didn't show it, but she cares for her, Trixie, and more than anyone Lucifer.

“Oh, but your human is so easy to tease.”

“I would adhere to the demons advice,” Amenadiel said as he continued to help Maze lead the angel. As they past Chloe, both celestial beings were taken off guard as quickly the angel let out a horrific high pitch screech.

“Damn it!” Maze screamed as both her and Amenadiel crumbled to the floor. Chloe, who had not been affected by the cry, quickly moved away. “Chloe! Lucifer!” Maze screamed once more as she clutched her ears, as the Angel let out another assault of cries. The two celestial beings screamed in agony once more.

Chloe turned to see Serena once more, before whipping back around. Taking off towards her room.

She heard a cry coming from her room, and she moved faster. The blast seems to not harm humans, but mainly only celestial beings. The young devil included. Chloe sensed Serena darting right behind her. She tried to move faster, however, the Angels angelic speed fared much better than the detective's normal speed. Serena snatched Chloe's hand into her own, her Blue eyes glowing as she did.

“Now then, let's figure out who you are a little human.”

Everything started to go fuzzy. Chloe knew she wasn't blacking out, she had done enough of that lately to know what it felt like. It felt more like being trapped. Locked in her own mind. Her eyesight went dark, but she could feel herself still standing.

“What makes you so special.” She could hear the angel say, her words echoing through her head, as her eyesight was replaced by memories.

Her moments with Lucifer. The day they first met, how much he irritated her. How she wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. Though he wanted everything to do with her. How he insisted on following her. That he just wanted to be by her side and prove himself. To catch the bad guys and punish them in return. Just as he had once done in hell.

The images moved forward, as Decker felt sick. This creature was pushing through Chloe's mind. Forcing her way in, and there was nothing she could do in return. She couldn't make her stop. She couldn't pry her out of her mind. She was no longer in control, and it pains Chloe to even think that.

Images of her and Lucifer working case after case. The times where she went to Lux just to hang out with him a bit. The days he made her laugh even when she refused to smile. His charmed oozed through her every second they were beside each other. No matter how many times she denied it, or refused to let him get under her skin. He had.

The way he talks to her. How he made her a better person. A better detective. He pushed her forward and never gave up her. He was the person she always wanted in her life, it just took so long to realize it.

Then the day her heart almost shattered came, and Chloe could hear herself choke. She could hear his prayers to his father. Softly as he bleeds on the floor. Begging his father above to protect her at all costs. Chloe held back a sob reliving that day was a nightmare she couldn't live again. Then the reunion, with her friend. Then with her daughter. The sobs stopped, knowing that they weren't going to be harmed again. Not ever.

“Oh, I see.” The angel chuckled as the images continued. The party that she crashed at LUX only to join it in the end. The days she spent being jealous of Ella, thinking she was now the one who Lucifer wanted. To the date on his balcony. The car chase to stop a runaway plane. They made her smile a little. All the time she had spent by his side. The man that never treated her poorly. That always saw the greatness in her, that sometimes she had even forgotten was there.

Then the days he was gone flashed through, and her smile faded again. She knew now why he had done it, but the wounds were still fresh, and they still hurt. Not knowing where he went. That he just up and left her after she had almost died.

“I was the one that almost died, Lucifer.”

“I know, and that's what I'm talking about.”

He had gone to hell for her, both figuratively and literally. Going back to the one place he hated more than anything just to save her. Facing his greatness sin, over and over again. Just to get the formula that would save her life.

The devil.

The literal devil had done all of that for her.

Then the images stopped. The Angel just chuckled once more as Chloe's eyesight came back. Before Chloe could fully see what was going on around her again, she felt two hands firmly grasped around her neck. Chloe wheezed as she started to feel the air push out of her body. “The devil loves a human.” Serena mocked as she started to squeeze harder. Chloe thrashed in the women's grip, but it was useless. The Angel's grip was too strong for Chloe's. “And a pathetic little human fell for him.”

That enraged Chloe and she thrashed harder under her grasp. Still, the Angels hold was too strong. She coughed and choked again. Looking forward towards the Angel and Demon who were still on the floor in pure pain. Chloe started to realize she was going to die. In the hands of an Angel who would then go on to send Lucifer back to hell, or worse. She used the last ounce of strength in her body to call out to him.

Serena pulled her closer as his name escaped Chloe's lips. “Your devil can't save you, and you can't save him.” She hissed in Chloe's ear just as everything started to go black. Just as her sight started to blur into pure blackness. A tall figure bolted out of her room and knocked Serena to the floor.

“GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!” She heard a familiar growl just as Chloe was knocked onto the floor along with the Angel. She gasped for air for several seconds, as the tall figure picked up the Angel. As her eyes started to focus again.Chloe couldn't believe what she was seeing. There in front of her, with his hand around Serena’s neck and her back plastered against the wall. Was her Lucifer.

Dress in his typical outfit, his eyes blazing red. Chloe had no idea how he had been able to come back so soon, but she didn't care. He was back.

Serena chuckled under his grip. “Oh, darling I've missed you.”

Lucifer growled at the Angel. “I am not, nor will I ever be your ‘darling’, darling.” He said darkly.

Chloe slowly pushed herself away from the two of them. Her strength slowly coming back.

“You will be my darling, soon,” Serena said cheerfully. However, as she did Lucifer’s grip tightened slightly on Serena's neck. “Y-your little human isn't good enough.” This angered the devil further and he slammed her against the wall again.

“You shall not disrespect her.”

Chloe's heart almost skipped a beat.

“You care so much for a human, but not towards one of your own kind?”

“Please, you were never my kind.” He hissed at Serena.

“Oh, but darling I am. I too rebel. I too desire the fires of hell.”

Lucifer growled again at that. “I never asked for this!”

Chloe's heart ached again as she slowly rose to her feet. The room spinning slightly as she did. She clumsily walked towards him gently putting her hand on his back. He immediately tensed. His body freezing beneath her touch. “L-Lucifer.” The words were a whisper as his grip gently started to loosen on the Angel. His eyes were still connected with the creature, but it was with her touch that all the pain he had been feeling in the moment prior we're gone. He let out a soft sigh as he completely let go of the Angel, as Chloe gently placed her hand on his own.

Without even really thinking, Lucifer turned and gently stroked her cheek. The warmth of her skin lighting his heart on fire. All he had wanted the past few days was to be back with her. Back in her embrace, fully. Being a child wrapped in her arms wasn't what he desired at all. He wanted her touch under his own skin. Under the skin, he had gotten used to in the past several millennia. Wrapped her in his natural embrace. Holding her tight for all of time. She gently reached up to touch his hand and more sparks re-light his heart. The burning passion coming into full force. As he gently leaned forward and pressed his lips against her.

Nothing mattered in that moment. Nothing but Chloe. The looming threat of the Angel behind them was not important, what was important was this moment. Nothing else in the world mattered. Sparks ignited beneath their hot breath as Lucifer slowly pulled away from the kiss. “Detective.” He murmurs once more as he brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her eyes.

Chloe smiled wildly as she looked up at him. Her devil. Her Morningstar. A moment of pure passion, of pure perfection, and pure glory.

That was simply only a moment.

Before Chloe could even react, a sharp blade pierced through Lucifer stomach. Just grazing the detective's skin to her relief.

“You're still weak Lucifer!” Serena snapped, as she pulled the blade out of him.

“Lucifer!” Chloe screamed as she ran over to pick him up, but the Angel beat her to it. She grabbed the devil who couldn't do anything. His energy was sapped. His powers drained. It had taken everything he had for him to get back. To hurry the process, but it was too soon. He was too close to Chloe. She had seen her memories she knew what Chloe did to him. Now for wanting more than anything to touch her again. He was going to pay the ultimate sacrifice. She took him and threw him against the wall.

That was all Chloe need. She charged towards the Angel and pushed her onto the ground. “Get your hands off him,” Chloe screamed, but Chloe's effort seemed to be in vain, the angel flicked her wings out, and pushed Chloe off of her in a single whoosh. Chloe landed against the wall in a loud cry.

Lucifer saw that and hell fire burned in his eyes once more, and he rose to his feet. Charging towards Serena. Though the moment didn't last. All it took was another blow to the back and Lucifer was back down. Groaning in pain.

“This was all too easy.” Serena mocked, as she circled the devil. “You think I wasn't aware your little human made you mortal. We have known for years she would be your downfall.” Serena said pointing at Chloe, who starred at Lucifer with mournful eyes. The devil growled softly, but couldn't move. He was losing blood fast and was now far too weak to stand.

Lucifer felt himself-starting to slip, and he knew what had to be done. He looked at Chloe, and mouth, “sorry.” He closed his eyes and slipped back into his own space again. He slipped back into the dark corners of his mind. Knowing it was the only way to save his life, and hopefully Chloe's. He didn't know what Serena wanted but he knew she wanted him. So fine she could have him. In seconds Chloe's Lucifer was gone. Replaced once more by the young boy. His eyes watering as he looked back at Chloe.

She knew Lucifer was mad at himself. He came back to save her and wound up putting himself back in danger, and in return hurting her in a different way. “Chloe!” He cried, but Serena snatched him to fast. She clutched the collar of his over grown shirt. She pulled him close and smirked at the Detective. 

Chloe sat there helplessly as the two of them vanished.

Chloe screamed in agony as she forced herself onto to feet. Serena has made a huge mistake. She had taken him. She took her love. She took her everything.

And that made her beyond fucking pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again...I'm so sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And, now you guys are caught up. I wanna thank those who encouraged me to try out AO3. It took sometime to get in, but I happy to be here. I'm also happy to get this story out to more people, since I'm pretty pleased with myself. 
> 
> I'm about half way done with chapter 9, then it's chapter ten...and that's it. 
> 
> Well until the squeal of course ;)

Chloe stumbled toward the living room. The world around her swaying back and forth with every step she took. Her eyes fixated on the two celestial beings that were slowly picking themselves off the floor. Her vision blurred from the tears that laced her eyes.

He was gone.

Gone.

She stumbled towards Maze, and shakily pulling the demon to her feet. Chloe's hands shook as she held onto the collar of Mazikeen’s shirt. The demon was taken back by Chloe's appearance, and still reeling from the pain that rung in her ears. “Chloe,” Maze mumbled as she gently moved Chloe's hands from the collar of her shirt. “What happened.” The Demon said with a hint of worry in her voice.

Chloe didn't say anything her eyes just staring off into space. As if they were looking right through Mazikeen. “Chloe,” Maze called again. Trying to pull the detective back into reality. “Decker!” Maze snapped, shaking the detective.

“He's gone,” Chloe whispered. Her eyes threatening to spill. Maze tensed at Chloe's response.

“He's gone?” Maze said softly, as she looked at Amenadiel. Amenadiel approached the Detective and placed a hand on her shoulder, as she looked up at him with weak eyes.

“He's gone,” Chloe said again, and this time they fully understood. Lucifer had been taken. The demon had known what the detective had meant from the start but didn't wanna believe it. However, now there was denying it. Her boss had been taken. The man who forged her from the fires of hell. Had practically raised her. Her best friend. Had been taken, and that pissed Maze off more than anything else. Maze turned and knocked a vase onto the floor.

Chloe jumped at the sound of the vase shattering into thousands of pieces onto the floor. “Maze,” she mumbled angrily. Though she didn't say anything else. The demon growled a little.

“I'll kill her myself.” Maze said grabbing her blades and heading out the door.

“Maze!” Amenadiel snapped, stepping in front of the demon.

“Move, Amenadiel!”

“Maze going after her isn't the smartest idea, besides she could be anywhere by now.”

The demon growled again at the fallen angel that stood in front of her. “No, she is still here. She needs him for something.”

Amenadiel rolled his eyes. “And what makes you think that.”

Maze growled and brought one of her knives up to his throat. “I know Lucifer better than anyone. That means I know his enemies better than anyone, even better than he does.” She snapped towards Amenadiel. “I am his protector, I know when he is in danger. I can also sense him. If she had taken him back to heaven or hell, I wouldn't feel the pull towards him. So, yeah. I know damn well that he is near.” She said pushing past the Angel and heading again towards the door.

“Maze,” Chloe said softly, as she walked towards the demon. Maze turned and looked at her friend. While Amenadiel always got on her nerves when preventing her from doing what needed to be done. Chloe typically didn't try to stop the demon when she knew in her heart what Maze was doing was right. In this situation, Maze knew just from the fact that Chloe was approaching her, that Chloe was on her side. That just like her, Chloe would do anything to keep Lucifer safe.

“Yes, Decker?”

“You know where he is?” Chloe asked weakly.

Maze nodded in response to Chloe's question.

“Alright, I'm coming with you.”

 

Maze smirked at that. “Sounds good.” Maze said as she put her hand on the door.

“Are you two crazy!” Amenadiel interjected. “Maze, you are going to get you both killed.

“No, we're going to save Lucifer. Who might I add is your younger brother.”

“Maze, I want to save Luci as well. However going in like this without a plan. With the human that makes him weak. That's not a plan!” Amenadiel said gesturing to the two of them. “Serena will take advantage of that. She will attack, and kill you both if you don't have a plan.”

As Amended spoke Chloe loaded her gun. Sliding the magazine into the gun as she looked at him. “I have a plan,” Chloe said a hint of ice in her voice. That celestial had done the one thing you never did to a pissed off detective who was the mother of a young girl, and best friend of the devil. Took a person she loves.

“And what pretale is your plan?” Amenadiel said with annoyance in his voice.

“Get Lucifer back, simple as that.” Chloe slid the gun into her pocket and turned to head towards the door again. She looked back at Amenadiel as Maze grabbed the handle of the door. “You can either come with us, and save your brother;” she paused and stepped closer towards him. “Or you can wait for your deadbeat dad to help.” She shrugged turning back around. “Your choice.”

She headed out the door with Maze. Her body was on autopilot her judgment muddled. She knew that wasn't the way to solve crimes. She knew in her line of work she needed to stay level headed. To keep her thoughts clear, or mistakes would happen. She would let her heart get in the way and disaster would strike. However this time, that didn't matter. All that mattered was saving Lucifer, at all cost.  
________________________________________  
Chloe sped down the road. Taking the demons every direction as Maze continued to get a read on Lucifer's exact location.

“I still think this is a terrible idea,” Amenadiel mumbled from the back.

“You didn't have to come.” Maze said turning and looking the Angel in the back seat. Before turning right back around to look at the road. “Turn here Chloe.” The detective nodded and took a sharp turn towards the right.

“I kind of had no choice,” Amenadiel said, as he grabbed the handle bar that was attached to the ceiling of the detective's car. He thought it was a slight abuse of power for her to have her sirens blaring as they headed towards Lucifer. Though he supposed that even if she were to be pulled over, those who pulled her over would know her. As well as possibly just assume she was on the hunt for women that had just kidnapped a young boy, which wasn't entirely false. “Besides, she made me feel guilty,” Amenadiel mumbled as he still held onto the Handlebar tightly.

Chloe smirked a little at Amenities comment. She hated acting like such a bitch towards the fallen angel. However, this was not a situation where she really cared how she acted. She could worry about her personal reputation once the young devil was back safely in her arms.

“We're getting close.” Maze mumbled softly, Chloe noticed her eyes were closed as they got closer to where the devil was. Maze had said once it was easier to get a read on where people were when she envisioned them in her mind. Focusing on that person fully allowed her to sense them sooner.

Chloe stepped on the gas a bit more as her car continued to zip down the road her sirens still blaring.

“He's up ahead.” Maze said firmly as she pointed to what looked like an old factory. Chloe nodded and pulled right up to the building and parked her car. Maze slipped out, her dangers firmly gripped in hand. Amenadiel followed behind. Chloe grabbed her gun from the floor of her car and followed after the two of them.

Maze went straight for the door, she raised her for  
foot and with one clean kick it flung open.

“Maze shouldn't we…” Amenadiel warned, only for his warning to be in vain.

Chloe was following right behind Maze into the building. Not heading to Angel's warning. Chloe honestly couldn't care as to what Amenadiel had to say towards them. They had a mission at hand, and no warnings were gonna stop, Chloe. Along with maze.

Chloe walked behind Maze, who was moving quickly through the factory. Towards the room on the other end of the building. Amenadiel followed behind Chloe saying close to the detective just in case anything were to happen suddenly.

Chloe held onto the gun tightly as they approached the dimly lit room. As they got closer Chloe could hear something that broke her heart.

Crying.

Soft cries from a young boy.

Lucifer.

She growled softly to herself and pushed ahead of Maze.

“Decker!” Mazikeen shouted as Chloe kicked in the door.

The door flew open, and Lucifer looked up at Chloe as soon as it did. He was huddled in the corner away from the door. Serena had her back turned away from a door. As soon as they door flung open, however, Serena's head whipped around, her blue eyes meeting Chloe's. The Angel clenched her fist and charged towards Chloe.

“Chloe!” Lucifer cried as the Angel charged towards the detective. Before Chloe could even flinch Maze tackled the Angel to the floor. The two of them wrestled violently on the floor, as Amenadiel ran over to pull Serena off of Maze.

Chloe ignored the three of them and ran to Lucifer's side. The young devil wrapped his body around Chloe as she held him tightly. “C-Chloe.” He whimpered into her chest, as he started to sob. Chloe pushed back her own tears as she stroked his back.

“It's ok, I got you. I got you.” She wrapped her arms around him, as she slowly rose to her feet. Lucifer cradled tightly in her arms.

The three other celestial beings were still in a tussle on the floor. Chloe knew that this was her chance. To do exactly what they had come there to do. She slipped past them, heading out the door as she started to pick up her pace. She started to run towards the exit.

The cries behind her, ignored by her drive to get him out of there. To bring him back to his apartment. To wrap him in her arms around his body till he was taller than her again. Till he was no longer the lost child of God. Not moving till she knew he could fend for himself again. Her heart raced as she heard another cry, along with footsteps behind her. Chloe didn't know who they belonged to, nor did she stop to look. She couldn't risk it.

She was almost at the door when a loud wail echoed through the empty building. Lucifer screamed, causing Chloe to stumble. Falling forward. She rolled onto her back as she did to not harm the child further. Her back hit the ground with an audible thud as her vision went black again.

“You're not going anywhere with her.” She could hear Serena say as her vision slowly came back to her. Serena stood next to her, her hands firmly gripped onto Lucifer's as he thrashed violently under her grip.

“No, I'm staying here with Chloe!” Lucifer snapped.

Serena growled and hit him with her free hand. Chloe's heart froze as the young devil stumbled towards the floor, however, Serena's grip preventing him from hitting the floor entirely. Which Chloe was somewhat thankful for. Lucifer cried out again as tears started to drip from his face again. “You Can't stay here with her!” Serena snapped as Chloe could see Amenadiel and Maze charging towards the Angel from behind. Serena must have heard them approaching as she let out another assault of cries. Causing Amenadiel, Maze, along with Lucifer to scream in pain. Serena smirked at her job well done as she looked down at Chloe again.

“It's pathetic really,” she mocked. “That the devil. A god among you pathetic humans would fall for one. A weak pathetic one on top of that.”

Chloe slowly started to rise to her feet, driven by the anger that Serena sat off with the words that she spoke towards the detective. Serena smirked again, taking her foot and pushing Chloe back onto the floor.

Lucifer thrashed harder under her grip, to no avail. The angel turned again to look at Lucifer. “Looks like my plan worked a little too well.” She smirked, before putting her attention back on Chloe. Who thrashed under the weight of her foot. She pushed down harder on Chloe's stomach, as air escaped from the Detectives lunges.

Serena laughed as Lucifer tried once more to get free from the Angel's grip. “Chloe!” He cried as she kept squirming.

Lucifers teary eyes met hers as a fire sparked in her mind again. She growled, grabbing Serena's leg with all the strength she had left in her body. She yanked the angel's foot forward causing the angel to lose her balance. Chloe quickly scrambled away from the angel.

Lucifer had unfortunately gotten caught in Serena's stumbled and crashed to the floor with the angel. Giving Chloe no chance to free the young devil. Chloe grumbled a little as she grabbed her gun. She didn't know what good her gun would do against an angel of the high court, however, she just felt slightly more protected with her weapon firmly in her grip.

“Your pathetic little mortal is still trying to save you,” Serena said down towards the devil. Most likely trying to anger the full grown devil that hid within.

“What do you want from him,” Chloe growled.

“Isn't it obvious;” she said gesturing towards the young devil. Though Chloe just cocked her head in confusion. To be honest she wasn't sure at all what this creature wanted, except to go to hell. The angel scoffed at Chloe's confusions. “Typical humans, exceptionally slow.

I need Lucifer, though I figure even a human as slow as you knew that. I need his access to hell, his ties to his realm. In order to go there. To be free I heaven's light, though an angel such as I wouldn't last long. Well, not without connections. that's where Lucifer truly comes in. I first thought he would be a good husband for me, though alas his heart belongs to someone else.” Serena's eyes glowed blue as she stared at Chloe. Who thought her heart beat was gonna stop for the tenth time in a week.

“So, you wanted him as a child. You wanted him to not have a choice.” Chloe added slowly piecing together Serena's plan.

Serena smirked slightly, “maybe you're not ‘that’ slow. Yes, I knew the only way for me to rule hell beside him was to make him my son.”

Chloe skin crawled at her comment. This woman forcing Lucifer to crawl down his timeline into a younger version of himself, just so she could later kidnap him and keep him that way. So she could rule hell as the queen, and raise Lucifer once more as her perfect hell spawn of a son. “You sick bitch!” Chloe shouted aiming the gun at Serena again.

“I'm only pushing Lucifer in the right direction. Making him what his father always wanted.”

“Lucifer would never stand for this, you won't be able to fight his resistance for long!”

Lucifer squirmed once more in Serena's arms. “Unfortunately for him, when I take him back to hell. He won't have a choice. That side of his will be forced into the shadows of his mind, until the man he once was is nothing but a distant memory.”

Chloe took several steps forwards towards Serena. She wasn't going to stand for that, she wasn't going to allow Serena to get rid of her best friend. Not at all. “I won't let you!”

“There's nothing you can do, except help with my plan.”

“W-what do you mean.”

“Well, it turns out, even as a child your human weapons don't work around him.”

“What about the bomb you used earlier?”

Serena thought for a moment. “Oh, that. Nothing more than a simple gift from Michael. Lucifer's brother.”

One of his brothers give her a bomb, to help kill their own brother? Chloe seriously hated this family.

“So, without any more celestial toys. I needed you to come and find him. Get close to him. So I could kill him!”

Time slowed for Chloe as in a blink of an eye, Chloe's gun was no longer in her hand but now firmly grasped in Serena's. Chloe stood there stunned, as the angel pointed the gun at the young crying devil.

“No!” Chloe screamed as she charged towards the angel. Her steps moving like lightning as the gun was lowered towards Lucifer.

The gun pointed at the young devil's head, as Chloe took several more fast steps towards him.

A scream came out Lucifer mouth. As Chloe held back her own cries.

A flash from the gun lit the dim room.

Chloe's body in front of his.

A bang echoed through the building, as the gun went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, you guys didn't have to wait long at all. Dang did this one write itself. I really enjoyed this chapter, and it is the second to last one. So we're almost at the end. 
> 
> Hope oh enjoy.

Chloe opened her eyes and found herself no longer in the warehouse. She instead found herself standing in Lucifer's penthouse. At least she thought it was. It seemed darker, and the white marble walls were replaced by fiery bricks. She looked around, noticing several things were completely off. The library was not there, and the bar was small in comparison to the one that was typically in his penthouse.

Chloe didn't understand what was going on. Last she knew a bullet was flying right towards her chest. A type of hit that was almost guaranteed to be fatal. However, instead of facing her impending doom, she was in the house of her partner.

“Why, hello detective.” A smooth English voice called from behind her. Chloe's head quickly whipped around. Seeing Lucifer sitting at his piano, slowly playing a tune she didn't recognize. How she had missed him before was beyond her.

“Lucifer!” She said happily as she started to approach him, though something was completely off. Her Lucifer always had a five o'clock shadow. This man didn't. Typically Lucifer wore black suits, with various colored undershirts to change things up. Though he typically wore a white shirt. Which he would always whine about when it got blood, or dirt over it. Even though she warned him on several occasions that police officers and detectives alike typically avoided white for that very reason. Though, of course, he didn't listen.

She hadn't realized just how much she had missed him until she truly thought about him. Quirks and all. She needed him back in her life as soon as possible.

Well, he was. At the moment, at least Chloe thought so. However, his appearance told her that this man may not be the one she knows.

He chuckled a little at the way she gleefully said his name. “I'm afraid not, darling.”

Chloe cocked her head a bit. “What do you mean?” Chloe took a small step back as the man she thought to be Lucifer continued to play on the Pisano.

“Lucifer isn't done healing just yet.” He stopped playing for a moment and waved his hands above his head. An image of a peacefully sleeping Lucifer appeared. He took soft breaths as small curls fell over his eyes. A sight Chloe couldn't wait to see in person again. A moment later the image of the sleeping devil disappeared, and Chloe's attention was brought back to the man that looked so much like him.

“Then who the hell are you.”

He chuckled again. “Ah, right. Luci doesn't talk about me much.” He sighed a little, “that prick always wants all the attention for himself.”

Chloe glared a little at the man's comments. “I asked you a question.” She said firmly, her fists clenched.

“Easy there Detective, no need to get testy.” He cooed. “Why my sweet little human, am Samael.”

Oh, hell.

The angel Smaeal. The one cast out of heaven. Condemned to rule hell for all of eternity. The Angel that couldn't handle hell. He wanted all those around him to suffer in the same sort of agony that he had. At least that's what Maze had said. Back when Chloe had first truly learned the truth. Samael was Lucifer before he woke up. Pushed that part of him away, and became the man she knew.

Samael was consumed by the powers of hell. Corrupted by them. While Lucifer burned with them. He controlled and commanded hell. He had become one with it, not letting it consume the goodness that was still in his heart. Unlike the man that stood in front of her.

“B-bring Lucifer back.” She demanded.

Samael just laughed. “Oh, I agree with Serena. What does myself see in you.” He mocked. “You truly are a slow one.” She glared at this comment, which only pleased the corrupted angel further. “Testy, testy.” He said making a tisk sound at the end of each word. “Darling, I showed you. He is sleeping.”

She moved towards him like lightning, grabbing the collar of his shirt. “I said bring him back!”

Samael rolled his eyes, and with one clean shove pushed her clear off him. Causing Chloe to crash into the floor. “I told you, he is asleep. I can't bring him back, and trust me I want him back as badly as you do.” Samael said with a growl.

“W-why do you want him back?” Chloe mumbled as she slowly pulled herself off the floor.

Samael huffed a little as he moved towards the Detective. “While I would love to be back in control, I despise you little imps.” He walked towards Chloe and kicked her clean in the chest. Chloe cried out in pain, as she clutched her side tightly. “Plus, I don't want to die any more than he does. Though going back to hell does sound rather delightful.” He said with a wicked grin as he got down towards her eye level.

“So...so, you need me...you people need to find a new human to play with.” She choked. The man before her smirked again.

“Well, that prick who typically controls my body needs you to be precise.” He bent down and forcefully pulled her up. “Though, he isn't gonna like what I'm gonna have you do.” Samael laughed wildly at that, “and that makes me very bloody happy.”

“What, exactly is that?” Chloe said with a concerned look as she continued to clutch her side.

“I want you to use the powers of hell, of course.”

“Wait, what!”

Samael groaned a bit. “I want you to sue the fires of hell, father do I have to keep repeating myself around you?” He said in a huff.

She groaned a little at his tone, and how he acted around her. She really just wanted to get back to little Lucifer, since a young sweet Lucifer was better than this dick of an angel. “Isn't using the fires of hell...you know dangerous.”

“For me, no. Well for him no. For me, it ruined my mind.” He said with a wicked laugh. Making Chloe tense up a bit. “Though, you'll be fine...Probably.” He waved her off a bit. “Your safety isn't really important.”

Chloe glared at him as she crossed her arms. “I think Lucifer would disagree.”

Samael smirked a little at her comment. “Yes, he would.” He took a step closer towards her. So there faces were only inches apart. “Though, Lucifer isn't here right now, is he?”

Chloe teamed again. The angel's hot breath creeping down her neck threatening to send a wave of nervous shivers down her back. Lucifer could be an ass at times. Impulsive and beyond all else a self-absorbed man who had fallen from heaven, and never truly learned how to stand back up. She drove her crazy. Did stupid things to impress her, or attempt to catch the bad guy. However despite all his flaws and shortcomings. She still loved him. She loved the man that went out of his to protect her. Make her smile. He had made every day of her life better by just being apart of it. However, Sameal was different. Lucifer would never try to scare her, nor would he ever even suggest something that could possibly harm her in the long run. Lucifer wanted to protect her, Samael could care less. His only motive in this situation was to save himself.

Which, Chloe supposed was her goal too.

To save Lucifer.

She looked up at Samael, and her fears started to slip away. She couldn't be afraid right now. She had to be impulsive, she had to be daring. She had to do what Lucifer would do, in order to save him. It was her time to be the reckless one. She was just praying internally that it paid off.

She cleared her throat a little, as she stared at his dark eyes. “Alright, what do I have to do.”

He smirked wildly at that.  
________________________________________  
Chloe found herself just a moment later back In front of Serena just as the gun went off. A flash of red crossed her mind as she did exactly as Samael had told her. She quickly reached behind her to grab Lucifer's hand.

“Do your thing, Samael.” She told herself just as the gun hit her head.

A switch turned on and Chloe felt herself losing control. Red mist crept around her body as the bullet flew backward.

“What the-!” Serena cried out as she looked at Chloe. The red mist surrounding her.

“Don't fight it, just let it take over.” She could hear Sameal saying in the back of her mind.

Chloe let her control of her own body slip away as she felt herself being consumed by the mist.

“Chloe!” She heard Lucifer cry as she slipped into pure darkness. Chloe was no longer in control as the mist faded revealing a sight that would frighten the devil himself.

Where the Detective had stood was now a completely different person, no matter how much they looked like Chloe on the outside. This creature has pure black eyes, with blood dripping from them. She took a few steps towards Serena. Who started to scramble away. The creature smirked a little. As she lifted up her hand. All along both of her arms were ancient symbols and writings the type that would bind a demon to a human's soul. As well as possibly be able to create a creature of pure hell.

Amenadiel and Maze had now fully recovered from Serena's many attacks on their celestial eardrums. Maze wrapped her arms around Lucifer and pulled him away, as they watched Chloe get closer to the Angel.

“Chloe!” Lucifer cried again.

“Lucifer...shhh.” Maze said trying to soothe the devil. He ignored her words and squirmed in her arms. Maze held her tighter, as she cried out trying to break free from her grasp.

“CHLOE!”

She didn't hear him. Her steps towards the angel shaking the ground. Lights in the faulty factors started to flicker with every movement the creature inside of Chloe took.

Serena growled a little and pulled out the gun again. Firing it once more. The creature flicked the bullet away as if it was a fly swarming towards her face. A simple almost thoughtless task that no mere mortal should be able to do with such ease.

The sight terrified Lucifer, but something started to wake up inside him from the sight before him.

Lucifer kept fighting Mazes grasp as Amenadiel and the demon exchanged glances not sure what to do with the creature that looked like their friend.

Serena dropped the gun and charged towards Chloe. The creature inside the Detective just laughed. With one clean out stretched hand, she pushed the Angel into the wall on the other side of the room. Within a split second, Chloe was on the other side of the room, staring down at the Angel. Chloe grabbed her by the neck. Then proceeded to fling the angel once more to the other side of the room.

Lucifer continued to struggle in vain. Trying to break free, and stop the Detective before it was too late.

The creature laughed as she moved over for angel who struggled to stand. “T-this doesn't make sense!” Serena snarled as she charged towards the Detective again. The creature took one swift step to the left completely dodging Serena attack. “Your nothing but a pathetic human!”

The creature laughed as Serena charged again. Only to miss once more as the Detective dodged again.

“you're wrong.” A hoarse voice that came from Chloe's mouth. “I'm the human that consumed the fire's of hell.” A smirk appeared across her face. Fire erupted from beneath her feet shooting towards the angel, who blocked the blasts with her hands.

Maze grabbed Lucifer and started to pull him away from the fight. “Maze, no!” He cried as he continued to squirm in her arms.

“She did this to protect you. I won't let that be in vain, by you dying from accidental burning.” Mazikeen snapped towards the young devil.”

“I'm not the one who needs bloody protection right now!” He snapped once more at Mazikeen.

“I'm sorry Lucifer, we need to go.” She dragged him out, as Amenadiel helped her hold him down.

“No, please! Chloe!” He screamed again as they were being dragged out of the building.

Chloe pushed her foot forward as flames once more shoot out from under her feet. “You wanted hell fire, didn't you?” Chloe mocked as she swiftly went after the Angel again. Serena cried out as she spread out her wings. She pushed them forward sending a large gust of wind towards the creature inside of Chloe. The creature stumbled back a bit. Serena took that opportunity to start moving upwards. She flapped her wings a few times gaining a few of air.

“Oh, no you don't.” The creature in Chloe leaped up towards Serena grabbing her foot. The Angel cried out as Chloe pulled her down to the floor. The two creatures crashing towards the ground with a thud. Serena tried to scramble free, but the creature inside Chloe hadn't let go of the Angel's foot during the fall. “Please, just let me go! I'll leave!” Serena cried out as Chloe pulled Serena towards herself. The creature started to laugh again.

“Bargaining this time will get you nowhere,” Chloe said as she pulled Serena up to her feet.

“P-please!” Serena cried out again. Tears starting to fall from her face, as Chloe's face changed for a moment. Showing Chloe's real face for a brief moment. The Detective trapped inside her own body noticed the angels pain and wanted to stop. Begged the creature that was consuming her to let the angel go. They got what they wanted. Lucifer was safe. The Angel would go back to heaven, leaving Lucifer and her alone. That wasn't enough, not for this creature.

The creature shook her head. “No, no. Begging is not good enough. Not in this case.”

Lucifer could hear Chloe from outside, still squirming in Mazes arms. “Mazikeen, Mazikeen, please! Let me go!” He screamed towards the demon.

“Lucifer we can't help her!” Maze cried out. The demon forcing her own emotions towards the Detective and the situation at hand into the back of her mind. Maze knew that as dangerous as it was for Chloe to have absorbed the hellfire within Lucifer. It was the only way to win this one.

Regardless of the cost.

“Yes, we can help her!” He argued.

“Lucifer she chose this. She chose this to protect you!” Maze screamed looked down at the young devil with said eyes.

“No, she didn't choose this. Samael did this. He wants this! He wants her to be consumed by hell. To die. This is what he wants!” Lucifer screamed again. Maze continued to hold him in her grip as he cried out loudly.

Chloe gripped tightly onto Serena’s neck as her cold black eyes started into Serena's. the angel cried out in pain. Tears escaping her eyes. “P-please!” The Angel begged again. The creature that was Chloe let out a blood-curdling cackle. That caused Lucifer to cry out once more from the outside. Chloe felt a twitch in her body as she heard the young boy scream, though she pushed forward and carried on.

“I told you. Begging isn't good enough this time.” Chloe squeezed Serena's neck harder. Serena gasped for air as she batted at Chloe's had. Though her attempts to be freed were for nothing. As Chloe continued to hold her neck. She could feel the bones start to crumble under the pressure of her hand. A smile crept across Chloe's face as she did.

“W-why…” escaped Serena's lips. Chloe looked at her, her dark eyes getting somehow even darker.

“Why?” Chloe said. Somewhat baffled. Her grip loosened, Serena stumbled out of her grip and onto the floor.

“You wanna know,” Chloe said as she crouched down to Serena's eye level. “You really wanna know!?” She growled at the Angel. Serena backed away slightly, but there was no energy left in her body. Her lungs still trying desperately to get air. Chloe stepped forward and pushed Serena down onto her back. Both her hands on the Angels shoulder pinning her down.

Lucifer could hear Chloe. He could hear the hurt and pain in her voice. He screamed one more time. His cries finally breaking the demon's grip, as he quickly crawled out of her grasp.

“I'm doing this, for him!” Chloe growled as her hands dug into the Angel's shoulder. Blood starting to drip from Serena's shoulders. “I'm doing this to keep him safe. Safe from you! From the person who tried to kill him.”

Lucifer rushed towards Chloe as fast as he could.

“You, you're a monster.” Chloe snarled. “You may look like an angel, but believe me you're not! I may look like the monster, but I'm not. I get rid of monsters like you. The ones who threaten those I love. Who threaten my best friend! My partner! You try to take that away from me. You tried to take everything away from Lucifer! You want him to be something he isn't. You want him to be a monster.” Chloe raised her hand up high.

Lucifer ran even faster. “Chloe, no!” He screamed.

“He is not a monster. Those who say he is are the monsters!” With one swift motion, she pushed her hand right into Serena's chest. The angel let out a loud gurgle of a cry.

“No!” Lucifer screamed as Chloe pulled her hand out of the Angel's chest. Serena's heart firmly in her grasp. “Chloe!” Lucifer ran up to her but stopped just feet away. Chloe let the heart drop to the floor as she rolled off of the Angel. Her black eyes met his. The look of pure terror in his eyes.

She felt another twitch in her body, as she dropped down to her knees. She screamed.

The walls shook. Windows shattered as her cry echoed through Los Angeles. Car alarms started going off one by one. As loud dark barks could be heard in the distance. Her cry nearly causing Lucifer to black out from sheer pain/terror. He, however, covered his ears with his hands as she clumsily stumbled towards her.

She continued to scream as tears flooded down her face. Hells fire burning through her body as she tried to fight it off. Her cries died down as a hand touched hers. Chloe's head whipped around and her eyes met young Lucifers. His dark eyes meeting her’s. “Chloe…” he whispered,

“Lucifer…” she replied as her gaze went back to Serena's body. Her body started to shake a little, as Lucifer grip tightened on her shoulder. “What have I done…” she cried out softly.

“Chloe,” he moved over next to her. He gently wrapped her arms around her shoulder. Her body shook again, trying to fight off hell as much as she could. Lucifer noticed her body struggling and he let out a soft sigh. He gently placed his hand on her cheeks, brushing away a few strands of hair that fell in front of her eyes. As his hands touched her face the bloody marks started to fade. Her eyes started to slowly change back to their normal color.

“Lucifer...what are-” he gently shushed her, as he pulled her in for a kiss. Chloe tried to pull back, but she couldn't. As they touched Chloe could feel the fires of hell leaving her body. The marks reverted back to her normal skin. As red mist wrapped around Lucifer. The fires of hell returning to where they belonged.

Back into the body of the once king of hell.

Back to the man betrayed by his family.

Returning hell to where it needed to be. Away from the women he cared about. The person he would risk everything for. The Detective had used the fire of hell to save him. She had risked her life to save his own. She was still at risk, though he could worry about that at another time. She leaned her head into his shoulder. He toppled backward. Her larger than his stature causing him to lose his balance. Though he didn't really care. Tears soaked his white shirt as Chloe began to sob wildly.

Hell was not a place for mortals to visit. When one experienced the fires of hell, and what lay beyond them. It changed them.

It turned a pure of heart and soul women, into a monster.

A monster. Something Chloe would now have to live with for the rest of her life.

All because of him.

Because someone came after him. He fought back his own tears as he continued to hold her tight. Maze ran to his side and gently placed her hand on the detective's back. Lucifer looked up at Maze with sad eyes.

"What have I done..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some inspiration for Anti-Chloe(that's what I'm gonna call it) form Hellblazer. Both from the comics, and from the Constantine tv series. I picture the binding marks that Constantine used in episode four of the series, and in the first issue of the comics. So there a little nod to my dumb blonde. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you guys so much for all of your support. It really means a lot to me! I hoe you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, were at the end. I hope this chapter isn't awful. I've been extremely busy so when I had time to write, it was typically late at night. I also finished it when I was awake after a long weekend, and...man did I have a lot of editing to do. 
> 
> Well, anyways! I hope you guys enjoy!

Lucifer gently stroked her head once more, as Chloe murmured in her sleep. Sweat dripping from the detective's head, as the young devil tried his best to wipe every drop of sweat that formed on her face. However, it was little use. As the sweat appeared faster than the devil's small hand could work. He let out a soft sigh as he got off the bed and went into the living room of his penthouse. Lucifer had decided to take her there not to worry the Detectives spawn too much. Maze had gone to check on Trixie and quite frankly Lucifer was pleased by this.

________________________________________  
He got up from the bed and walked into the room quietly, not saying a word to the Demon nor to the Angel as he moved towards the bar. He rummaged through the drawers looking for a cup and aspirin for his Detective. Though due to his short stature he couldn't reach anything.

His mind had slowly come back, but his body was still damaged. So, here he was. The devil himself. Struggling to reach a high up cupboard that normally would be easy for his much taller self. He hadn't heard Maze open the cabinet, he only saw her outstretched hand with aspirin and a small red cup(from one of his many “fun Fridays”).

He looked up at her, the demon stared blankly at him. He groaned little and snatched the items out of her hand.

“How is she…” Maze said softly as Lucifer headed back to his room. His head snapped back around, his dark eyes meeting hers again.

“How do you bloody well think!” The devil growled as he went back into his room. Times like these he wished he had a door to his room so he could slam it in her face.

He came back out a few hours later. An empty bottle of aspirin and melted plastic cup in hand. He stomped over to the trash can at the bar. Demon and Angel alike staring at Lucifer curiously.

“She still hasn't cooled down?” Amenadiel asked curiously, watching Lucifer pull bits of melted plastic off his hand.

He shot his brother a look of pure annoyance as he walked over to the thermostat. “What, do you think brother?” He said gesturing towards the thermostat that read, 250 degrees. “I'm damn well impressed the fire department hasn't been called at this point,” Lucifer said in annoyance that almost made the angel laugh. Though he couldn't help it. Seeing the powerful devil, who could melt minds with just a look of his normal face. Stomp around in the Body of a pissed off seven year old was enough to make even a celestial being giddy. That only annoyed the young devil more. “Yes, yes. Haha. I know this highly entertaining to you.” Lucifer said as he rolled his eyes.

“It is pretty amusing,” Maze added. Which only fueled Lucifer's fire further.

“I didn't ask for you bloody opinion right now Maze!”

The demon rose to her feet and moved over towards Lucifer. She towered over him currently, but his currently blazing red eyes still sent shivers down her spin. She, however, would never let that show around her boss. They both stood there ground burning holes through their skulls with their gazes. “I did what I had to protect you.”

Lucifer groaned in annoyance. “Oh, please Maze.  
I would have been fine!”

The demon laughed wickedly. “Oh, yes. Completely fine. You were only on your deathbed several times this week. Now you're still stuck in this body that's weak and feeble. You couldn't even remember what was truly happening till a day ago!” Mazikeen spat. “What Chloe did was her choice, I just didn't stop it!” Maze growled.

“Oh, please. You knew she would do that. You knew she would risk everything to save me, and you don't even care.”

His words stabbed Maze in her heart, and she grabbed the young devil by the chin. Pulling him forward next to him in one violent tug. “Of course I cared! I care about Chloe just as you do, but I knew that's what needed to be done to get you back.”

Lucifer just laughed again. “No, you didn't Maze! It was just a stroke of Dad’s luck that the Detective is ok!”

“Or maybe Chloe is just a lot stronger than you give her credit.” Maze said bitterly as she loosened her grip on his chin. She moved away from him and went back into the couch. She fell back and wrapped her arms around her chest as she stared at the ceiling.

Lucifer looked back at the room where Chloe lay still sleeping. Her body had barely moved since they had brought her back a few hours prior. The young devil sighed and sat down at the bar as he ran a hand through his curly hair. Perhaps Maze was right. Maybe Decker was syringe than he knew. He shook his head, of course, she was strong. That woman was stronger than all hell. He knew that all too well. Ever since the first day he had quite literally bothered her to death he has known what a burning flame she truly was. Shutting him down keeping him in his place. Him the literal devil. Of course, she had just thought him to be delusional, but still. She never let others walk all over her. She stood her ground. She fought through unimaginable pain when her father died, a pin Lucifer didn't understand. He, however, knew that Chloe's father's death had shaped her into the women that she now was. Forged in a fire as all good creations were, well at least in his opinion.

He looked at Maze again who had her head turned away from him. He had been too harsh on the demon, but father be damned if he let his pride slip for a moment to tell her this. He let out another soft groan as he placed his head on the counter. He felt the gentle touch of a hand on his shoulder as he lifted his head from the counter. Amenadiel looked down at his younger brother with a soft smile. “She will be ok.” He did gently patting Lucifer's shoulder.

“What if she isn't, what if she is truly broken brother?”

Amenadiel laughed a little, to Lucifer’s pure annoyance. “Ah, yes mock my young insecurities.” He mumbled. Knowing that part of his younger self's emotions was still seeping through the cracks of his soul.

“I wasn't mocking you Lucifer. I just thought it was funny that you of all people would think someone would ever be broken beyond repair.”  
________________________________________  
Lucifer poured himself a glass of scotch as he mindlessly played with the drink with his finger. It was absurdly quiet in his penthouse that evening. Typically sounds of people below, and a stranger that waited for his company in his bed kept the building pretty noisy.

However tonight he sat there alone waiting for his own personal Lightbringer to finally awaken. He kept playing with the drink for several minutes before downing the drink and returning to Chloe's side.

The last few days had been well, hell for the devil. A sort of hell on earth he hadn't experienced she since had nearly died roughly a year ago. Now there was an even worse possibility than death for the Detective. That she would wake up, and it would no longer be her. He moved over to her and laid down back by her side.

Messy hair glued to her sweat covered face. As she continued to murmur in her sleep. He gently placed his hand on her forehead pushing away those loose strands of hair that covered her eyes. He smiled softly to himself as he watched her breathing rise and fall for several moments.

“Oh, Detective what am I gonna do with you?” He asked softly as he gently pulled her onto his lap. Her head now peacefully resting on his thighs. He knew the detective would protest such behavior between the two of them, but he didn't care. Not anymore. He knew how he felt in his heart about her, and he knew she had risked everything for him. Though, he had done the same to protect her. They were each other's guardians Angels of the sort. A feeling Lucifer had never really experienced.

He had gotten used to being stabbed in the back after years upon years of manipulation by those around him. Along with being used for what he presented, along with his authority in hell. He had never truly experienced anything like what he and the Detective had until he met her.

Now, he had someone who truly cared for him. She was not bothered by the truth. Nor was she frightened by the scars that hid beneath his skin. She accepted him for who he was, no matter what.

He looked at her sleeping figure once more as he laid back and fell asleep beside her. His arm gently draped over her sleeping body.  
________________________________________  
Chloe moaned a little as she started to come too. Her body arched in such a way that she was sure that she had never experienced pain to that degree before in her life. She took a shaky breath, and that nearly made her wanna cry. She very slightly moved her head to her as she winced. She moved over and pushed her head into the side of someone's body.

Chloe tensed, causing her to moan in more pain. Even simple reactions were currently crippling. Samael had told her hell comes at a price. What was to come was worse than the pain that the fires of hell themselves could bring. Chloe hadn't headed to Samuel's warnings at the time. Only wanting to save Lucifer, as much as the rest of the group had. Save their friend, get rid of the angel, and carry on. Chloe had done just that.

She had killed that angel.

Ripped her heart out with her own bare hands.

Tears threatened to spill from the detective's eyes again as the memories of what she had done were coming back to her. She closed her eyes shut as she started to whimper softly.

A moan could be heard next to her. She just then brought her attention to the matter that someone was beside her. She didn't open her eyes again, it hurt too much. She felt the person turn over to face her, as an arm draped over her body.

She tensed again.

Chloe hadn't even pieced together where she was. Let alone who she was with. She had been out for Lucifer father knows how long. Now she could possibly be in the hands of a stranger and she could do little to nothing about it due to the fact that she was in excruciating pain. She felt the mystery person's hot breath trickle down her face as she tensed a bit more.

The person that lay beside her sensed that and chuckled a bit. “Why so nervous detective, you've seen all my naughty bits.”

Lucifer!

Play it cool decker.

“Not by choice mind you,” that got another laugh from the person beside her. Though she still had a few fears in the back of her mind. “I-is...um that really you.” She said softly. She didn't see it but she could sense the smile that crept on his face as she pulled her closer.

“Yes love, it's me.”

She buried her head into his chest. Screw playing it cool. He was finally back. “I didn't think I would ever hear your voice again.”

She could sense another smirk creep on his face. “Ah, so you admit you missed your handsome devil?”

She groaned a little, but admittedly even that hurt. “Yes, I missed you. Don't get a bigger head.”

“Too late.” He mumbled as he ran a hand through her hair. “How are you feeling, Detective?” Though the devil typically kept his cool around the fact that humans he cared for were in trouble, he knew that his fears for Chloe's safety had been on full display the last few days. So his pride would have to burn slowly for the time being.

“I feel like hell. Shitty pun intended.” Another small laugh escaped the devil's lips, causing the Detective to smile in return.

Man, she had missed that.

“Well, you silly Sod. You did use the powers of hell to save my life. It's gonna hurt.”

Chloe nodded a tiny bit in return to him. “I don't know how you do it.”

“Do what, Luv?”

“That. Have all that hell in your eyes and in your soul and still be...well you.”

Lucifer sighed a little. Chloe could feel him shifting to run his hand through his hair. “I've grown with it. It has changed me, you saw that.”

“You mean Samael.”

“Yes, he was me when the fires of hell corrupted him. Broke him. It changed him for the worse. So, as millennia passed I learned how to control it, forced Samael and his corrupted ways back into the furthest reaches of my mind. Until it was just I in control.”

Chloe nodded slowly. “Though, he still gets out from time...and things don't go well.” Lucifer continued. Chloe could hear the annoyance in his voice. Frustrated that Samael had gotten to her. Frustrated that the old version of him had pushed through and forced Chloe to risk her own life. Just to save his. Chloe knew not being in control irritated Lucifer. It made him feel weak and powerless. Chloe slowly moved her arm onto his chest.

The devil froze under her touch. “C-Chloe…” he said softly. Though she softly silenced him, by gently rubbing his arm.

“This isn't your fault.”

She scoffed at that. She rubbed his hand a bit more. The devil's body tensed again. “It's not Lucifer, this isn't your fault.”

He turned and looked at her. His dark eyes meeting her bright ones. “Then who's fault is it? My fathers?” He mocked. Chloe sighed and shot him a look.

“It doesn't matter who is to blame, all that matters if you're not at fault here.”

Lucifer groaned and shot up from the bed. “It bloody well is, Detective. Samael did this to you. An angel of the high court attacked us. All these problems. All this misery, it's because of me!” He slammed on his chest in irritation, before moving his hand up to his hair as he ran his fingers through it in frustration. “It's my fault it's all my fault.”

Chloe gently took his hand again. He turned away from her. Not wanting her to look at him. She continued to stroke his hand gently as she closed her eyes again. “You're not a monster Lucifer.” She murmured as sleep threatened to pull her away again. “You never have been.”

Tears dripped from his eyes at her words. Women as pure of heart as Chloe cared for him. Nearly died for him. Almost losing her life because of his past. However, here she was. Still by his side. Not able to keep her eyes open for longer than a few moments, but she was there to comfort him. Even when he didn't deserve her attention. Her affection. Her pity. He deserved to be locked away from his crimes. Thrown in a cage, and then dispose of the key. Though, he knew his detective would never think that way. She would always protect, and he wasn't deserving of the reason why she did that.

He turned back to her a few moments later, her eyes closed. A few drops of sweat rolling down her face. He moved back to her side, gently pulled her into his lap, and wrapping his arms around her.

“L-Lucifer…” she moaned. The devil ignored her words as tears continued to roll down his cheek. “Lucifer...are you-”

“Yes, I am Detective...but...let's just ignore it...please.” His tears continued to roll down his face, as she moved a little in her arms. Gently touching his chin, wiping away the tears. “I-I thought I was going to lose you.” He mumbled.

Chloe's heart froze. She had never heard Lucifer be so open, and honest with how he felt. Especially around her. He always covered it with jokes and sexual innuendos. This time though they were all on display. She gently took his hand into hers again. Squeezing it gently, her body still screaming in agony. Her fingers gently traced the top of his hand as he slowly collected himself. “You're not gonna lose me, Lucifer.”

“You've almost died twice because of me!” He snapped his red eyes glowing at her. Typically that would startle the Detective. Causing her to run. To turn her back on him. If only for a moment. However, her body wouldn't let her move. She instead gently let out a sigh.

“You've always been there to protect me. Lucifer you are the reason I'm not dead.”

He groaned a little, more tears threatening to spill from his eyes. “You truly are my guardian devil.” That did that. That caused the poor devil to dip his head down next to hers, and sob like the poor broken man he truly way. Decker gently ran her hand through his hair. “This time, however, Lucifer, it was my turn to save you.” She slowly turned her body so she was once again locking eyes with his. Lucifer's eyes burned red, stained from the tears strolling down his face. “And I suppose,” she said as she gently whipping a few tears from his eyes. “I'm not quite done saving you.” He chuckled softly as he pulls her completely on top of him.

“L-Lucifer.” She said hesitantly.

“We're not going to do the nasty, Detective.” He said softly as he pulled her against his chest. His long body practically engulfing the Detective. She moaned slightly as he moved her a little too quickly. “Sorry.” He mumbled as he buried his face into her hair. Tears still streaming down his eyes, soaking the detective's hair. The mixture of the soft tears and extremely warm skin causing stems to rise from detectives head. She could feel him grin. “I guess you could say this is getting st-”

“Don't you dare ruin this moment with your inability to not cover up the pain with cheap one liners,” Chloe mumbled, hiding her own smile beneath a forced scowl.

“You're no fun.” The devil whined.

Chloe shrugged just a bit. “I try.”  
________________________________________  
After Lucifer had pulled himself together, which to his embarrassment had taken quite some time to do. Though, in all fairness it would take anyone time to recompose themselves after a millennia worth of bottled up emotions came loose.

The two lay perfectly still side by side. They had done so for several hours.

Chloe not having enough strength to get up.

Lucifer not wanting to leave her side.

He would ask her simple questions every now and then when she was awake. Was she ok? Could he do anything for her, did she need water? The Detective always brushed him off and said she was fine, and that she couldn't believe that she was telling the devil himself. The being without a care in the world half the time, was worrying way too much. Though, she supposed it wasn't the first time she had seen him worry about her. It was honestly very sweet. However, at this moment it was getting on her nerves, that he was asking her for the fifth time in the Spain of thirty minutes if she needed water.

“Lucifer, for the last time in fine.”

He sighed a little. “All right, all right. I'll stop.” He paused for a moment. “Are you sure.”

She groaned and buried her face into his neck again, which thankfully silenced him.

They stayed there for a few more moments till Lucifer spoke up again. “Did you mean what you said?”

His question confused the half awake Detective. Who was nose to nose with the devil as she uses his long arms for blankets. “What do you mean Lucifer?”

He shifted a little, clearly uncomfortable that he had to ask an already uncomfortable question again. “The other night, when you were talking to my father...did you mean what you said?” He waited for a few moments, but no response. He looked at her and realized she had dozed off mid sentence. “Bloody brilliant.” He mumbled as he rolled onto his back. He looked up at the ceiling and scowled. “You're getting a kick out of this aren't you?” He asked the heavens.

He groaned knowing his father would not give him the answer. He turned to look at the Detective again. Who was snuggled under his arms. Sleeping peacefully despite the fires of hell still swarming in his head.

He supposed he didn't need his father's to answer his question, nor the Detective.

He was certain he already knew the answer.

And that made the devil finally realize something.

That his father had finally done something right.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you for all the support, kind words, and just over all thank you for coming along this journey with me. Let me know what you thought about the ending, and if your ready for the squeal, cause oh baby I think I'm liking it more than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it, I should have chapters up to Seven up very shortly since there all Conley finished.


End file.
